Doce días
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Faltan doce días para Navidad.
1. Faltan doce días para Navidad

_(Edit 15/diciembre/2016: Ey, nuevos lectores, ¿qué hay? Ya, ya. Si apenas leen este fic, notarán con el paso de los capítulos que yo el año pasado intenté subir un capítulo por día, y funcionó bastante bien los primeros nueve capítulos, pero al final no pude por problemas familiares, problemas que, podrán notar por la primera nota que dejé al principio de este cap, tuve desde el principio. De esos problemas que no tienen solución.  
En fin, los últimos capítulos no los subí el día que debería, sino días y hasta meses después. Acabo de subir el último. Sé que al subir esto estamos a 15, pero ¿podrían respetar mi deseo de leer un capítulo por día? (este fic está destinado a empezarse a leer un día 13, así que si hoy es 15 para estar al corriente se deben leer 3 y así uno por día hasta el día de Navidad) Sé que es poco probable que me concedan este deseo, pero hice este fic pensando en eso, y sé que a veces no hay forma de saber si algún lector lo está leyendo así. Sea como sea, quiero que la historia les guste, significa mucho.  
Y he corregido algunos errores de los capítulos jeje)_

* * *

 _Que sepan que éste es un fanfic de Navidad con historias medio random, para que se relajen un poco y así yo pueda escribir algo distinto a mis otros fanfics  
Se me ocurrió casi de improviso, empezar a subirlo es más un impulso que otra cosa, no tenía idea de que empezaría esto hace una semana..._

 _Por un momento creí que no subiría el fic hoy, tuve algunos problemas familiares, por lo que salí de la ciudad el viernes y, de hecho, volví hace unas horas_

 _Cielos, ni siquiera sé si podré completar los 12 días antes de Navidad..._

* * *

 **Doce días**

 _capítulo 1: Faltan doce días para Navidad._

Las tres niñitas iban con su padre por el centro comercial, las pequeñas volaban de un lado a otro sin parar, dejando sus estelas de color por el lugar. ¡Y es que amaban la Navidad! Y la segunda cosa que amaban más que los regalos era decorar su hogar.

Las niñas entraron a una tienda repleta de luces navideñas, adornos, árboles de Navidad, dulces, todo acompañado con villancicos navideños, dando un ambiente mágico al lugar.

—Ustedes escojan los adornos, yo volveré en un momento.— les dijo el Profesor, quien en secreto se escabulló para hacer sus compras. Los regalos para sus hijas se iba a buscar.

Y las niñas reían mientras todo querían tocar. Un juego de luces que brillaban en espiral, colores que no dejaban de parpadear, las luces que parecían correr, las que se encendían mientras otras se apagaban y aquellas que siempre estaban encendidas, inclusive tenían un botón que la música hacía sonar.

Árboles navideños, reales o artificiales, uno aún tenía una ardilla escondida. Había árboles con los adornos ya incluidos, había algunos que brillaban por sí mismos, había unos de colores, el azul, el rojo, el verde. Había pequeños, había grandes, ¡había enormes!

—¡Yo quiero ese!— exclamaron las hermanas al unisono, señalando tres árboles pequeños de sus respectivos colores, ideales para adornar su habitación.

Siguieron la búsqueda de adornos, contemplando el pequeño ferrocarril, los cientos de juguetes en las estanterías, los cascanueces, las figuritas de Santa, de los renos, de los duendes, las del nacimiento, de los ángeles, el pequeño niño Jesus, María, los Reyes Magos.

A Burbuja le asustó un enorme adorno de Santa Claus que comenzó a bailar y a cantar, también detestó la enorme fila que tuvo que hacer junto a otros niños para poder hablar con el Santa "real" aunque sus hermanas sabían que no era el real.

Se probaron los gorritos de Santa, de duende, de reno, tomaron unas botas que claramente eran para adornar y meter dulces y se las pusieron en los pies, lo que provocó que un empleado las comenzara a regañar.

Para la sala de su casa, las niñas escogieron un esplendido árbol, que había que mencionar, era real, aún tenía ese olor a bosque impregnado en sus ramas.

Una hora después el Profesor regresó cargado de bolsas que dentro contenían regalos secretos que no podían ser descubiertos hasta la mañana de Navidad. Las niñas volaron hasta él para un fuerte abrazo dar, mas las compras de su padre terminaron por derribar.

Las niñas no querían irse, pues habían muchos juguetes que querían admirar, habían muchos adornos que querían contemplar, incluso algunos niños decían que estaban regalando galletas en la pastelería. Pero el Profesor les negó, ya había oscurecido, a casa debían regresar, afuera hacía un frío invernal, pero al llegar chocolate caliente iban a tomar.

Se dirigieron a la salida, primero por las escaleras eléctricas tuvieron que bajar. Al bajar las niñas no podían dejar de mirar el gigantesco árbol que adornaba el centro comercial que tenía, justo en la cima, una estrella brillante y celestial.

—¡Ay no! ¡la estrella!— exclamó Bombón, mostrando preocupación—. Hemos olvidado la estrella.

La estrella era el elemento más importante del árbol, todos los años las niñas competían por ser las privilegiadas en poder poner la estrella en lo más alto.

—Vayan rápido por la estrella, niñas, nos vemos en la salida.— les dijo el Profesor con una sonrisa, al tiempo en que sus hijas partían.

A una tienda cercana entraron volando, viendo las estrellas que ahí había. Bombón y Bellota revolvieron todo para encontrar la perfecta, había doradas, de cristal, plateadas, de colores, luminosas, con múltiples picos o con sólo cuatro. Cesaron la búsqueda al darse cuenta de que la hermana más pequeña no estaba a su lado.

—Burbuja, no te distraigas.— dijo Bellota, enojada.

—Miren eso.— señaló Burbuja con voz chillona y sorprendida.

En lo alto de la estantería, no era una estrella pero sí parecido. Un ángel precioso, de alas blancas con brillos plateados, vestido centelleante, ojos cerrados con expresión serena. Un ángel para la cima del árbol, inusual para su familia, pero algo nuevo mal no les haría. Las tres sonrieron con alegría, habiendo escogido el adorno indicado.

Bombón voló, tranquila, a lo alto para alcanzarlo. Estuvo por ponerle una mano encima cuando le fue arrebatado.

—¿Ah?— se sorprendió la pelirroja.

Un empleado a unos escalones había subido para tomarlo primero, bajó y le entregó el ángel a una niña que ahí esperaba, la cual lo recibió, ufana.

—¡Princesa! ¡nosotras lo vimos primero!— reclamó Bellota, llena de enfado.

—Pues yo lo tomé primero.— habló la millonaria con orgullo, mostrándoles la lengua con burla.

—Era el único.— dijo Burbuja, a poco de comenzar a lloriquear.

—Era el último.— afirmó sin dudar.

Al segundo siguiente la tienda fue invadida por los sirvientes de la niña, quienes se comenzaron a llevar todo sin parar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Bombón, indignada.

—Mi casa es muy grande, necesito todo esto para adornarla.— dijo la Princesa con sosiego.

—Pero ¿que hay de las familias que no han hecho sus compras?— habló la pequeña Burbuja, con tristeza en su corazón.

—¡Arruinarás la Navidad!— le gritó Bellota, con mal humor.

—Creí que habían entendido la idea.— se burló Princesa sin consideración—. Nada podrá impedirlo porque estoy comprando todo legalmente. Compraré todos y cada uno de los adornos navideños de esta ciudad, hasta la esfera más pequeña, así nadie disfrutará la Navidad. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

—Y después te enojas cuando Santa sólo te trae carbón.— reprochó Bombón—. Vámonos de aquí, niñas, o nos va a contagiar su amargura navideña.

Las tres Superpoderosas, decepcionadas, se dirigieron a la salida donde su padre las esperaba. Las niñas sabían que detrás de sí las tiendas eran saqueadas, los juguetes eran arrebatados de los niños y las luces navideñas eran empaquetadas y guardadas para, probablemente, no volver a alegrar a nadie nunca más, pero todo siendo debidamente pagado con tarjeta de crédito.

Princesa nunca mostró arrepentimiento por sus malas acciones, así que se fue sin cavilaciones, dirigiéndose a la salida directo a su limusina. Un sonido la apartó de su camino, los niños huérfanos sus villancicos aún cantaban con alegría.

 _Era Rodolfo un reno  
que tenía la nariz,  
roja como un tomate  
y de un brillo singular._

 _Todos sus compañeros,  
se reían sin parar,  
y nuestro buen amigo  
no paraba de llorar._

La canción era tan desafinada que los oídos de la niña comenzaron a doler, ¿pero por qué seguían tan felices? Clara era la respuesta, ellos no iban a comprar nada, desde el principio no tuvieron nada.

Un pequeño huérfano no apartaba la mirada del ángel que la niña multimillonaria llevaba en sus brazos. Princesa, sintiendo lástima por la desgracia del sucio huérfano, se dirigió hacia él y le entregó el ángel. No fue por ser amable, porque nada podía ablandar el corazón oscuro de la niña, fue por pura lástima. Fue como darle limosna a un vagabundo.

Aún así, el pequeño huérfano aceptó el ángel, sus ojos se iluminaron como nunca antes, su sonrisa resplandeció y sus mejillas rojas se tornaron. El niño sólo pudo murmurar un "Gracias" antes de que sus amigos lo rodearan con envidia y emoción ante tan bello regalo.

"La intención es lo que cuenta" no es lo que contaba esta vez, porque Princesa no tenía intenciones ni sentimientos por ello. Sólo presenció una vez más la prueba de que lo material era lo que hacía a un niño sonreír y ser feliz.

Y las Chicas Superpoderosas iban camino a casa en el auto, aún tristes y enojadas por lo acontecido. Se habían quedado sin estrella y sin ángel.

—No se preocupen, niñas, sólo tendré que conducir unos cuantos kilómetros para comprar una estrella.— les dijo su padre con ánimo—. Pero eso será mañana.

—Por culpa de Princesa ahora todos tendrán que hacer sus compras fuera de la ciudad.— se quejó Bombón, sin reparo.

—¡Y no habrá nada como ese ángel!— lloró Burbuja, ya que el ángel tan hermoso la había cautivado.

—Ya no llores, Burbuja, sólo era un tonto juguete.— le dijo Bellota, aún con su enfado—. Era de esperarse, todos los villanos odian la Navidad.

—No todos.— defendió la pequeña.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Bombón, curiosa.

—Sólo digo que no por ser villanos necesariamente deben odiar la Navidad.— les dijo la rubia, convencida—. La Navidad es hermosa, ¿por qué no les gustaría?

—Por favor, Burbuja.— intervino Bellota, siempre creyendo tener la razón—. ¿Te imaginas a Mojo Jojo celebrando Navidad?

—¿Te imaginas a Peludito o a la Banda Gangrena?— habló Bombón, siguiéndole el juego a su hermana.

—¡O a Él!

—Qué extraño, siempre pensé que a Él le gustaba mucho la Navidad.— respondió la pequeña hermana rubia.

—¿Qué?— se sorprendieron las otras dos.

—Es decir piénsenlo, siempre lleva un traje de Santa Claus.

—Pero qué ocurrencia, Burbuja.— la regañó Bombón.

Pero, después de pensarlo un segundo, Bombón y Bellota se miraron entre sí, recordando el traje rojo de Él. Vaya, sí que era algo similar al de Santa.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!— las tres niñas comenzaron a carcajear sin descansar.

* * *

 _les advierto que los protagonistas de cada capítulo van a variar  
son tantos personajes...  
_

 _en fin, ya les dije que es un fic medio random, sin una épica historia, pero de todas formas ¿reviews?_


	2. Faltan once días para Navidad

**Doce días**

 _capítulo 2: Faltan once días para Navidad._

—¡Qué desgracia! ¡qué desgracia!— lloriqueaba un demonio, ahí en su Inframundo.

Siempre odió la Navidad, todo eso de la paz y el amor le causaban nauseas, pero su lado bueno tenía. Las almas miserables escogían precisamente el día de Navidad para cometer suicidio, eso sí alegraba al demonio. Por lo tanto, ese año decidió seguir la moda de la festividad.

Colocó luces coloridas en su hogar, orneó galletas, incluso puso esa ridícula música navideña. Y el árbol, era el árbol más hermoso que había visto, teñido de rojo con sangre, grande y adornado de las almas en pena que suplicaban su libertad. Pero no era suficiente.

—¡Qué desgracia!— volvió a lloriquear Él.

Y era que, la noche anterior, contemplando las maldades de su amiga Princesa, se encontró con la conversación de las tres Superpoderosas y ellas... ¡creían que su traje se parecía al de Santa!

—¡Qué desgracia!

Tantos años con esa vestimenta y no se había percatado de que parecía que se había copiado del viejo barrigón. ¡No! ¡no lo iba a permitir! ¡alguien tan a la moda, tan atractivo y tan superficial como Él no podía vestirse como San Nicolás!

Tomó un catalogo de ropa y empezó a ojear la ropa de invierno.

—¡No hay nada que me guste!— se quejó, pataleando mientras se encontraba tumbado en su sofá como un mártir—. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡qué desgracia!

Ahora finalmente entendía por qué los otros seres oscuros del Inframundo se burlaban de él en esas fechas. ¡Qué pena! ¡qué pena!

—¡Se acabó! Es hora de cambiar de vestuario.— se dijo con ánimos.

Se transportó del Inframundo al centro comercial de Saltadilla, apareciendo repentinamente y dejando una neblina roja que asustó a las personas quienes inmediatamente salieron corriendo y gritando.

—Hmm...— se acercó al ventanal de una tienda de ropa, haciendo muecas con cada traje que veía—. No creo que haya algo para mí.

Pronto el demonio se dio cuenta de que a su derecha estaba un pequeño niño, mirándolo con la boca abierta. Seguramente estaba helado del miedo, así que Él le sonrió para asustarlo más.

—¡Mamá!— gritó el niño mientras salía corriendo—. ¡Un duende mutante se robó el traje de Santa y se volvió stripper!

— **¡¿Qué has dicho, maldita larva maloliente?! ¡Esta noche te daré la peor pesadilla que querrás estar muerto la mañana siguiente!** — gritó con voz endemoniada.

En ese momento alguien lo pateó por atrás, provocando que el demonio cayera al suelo en una pose ridícula.

—Auch.— dijo por haberse golpeado la cara al caer.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, pedazo de langosta?— preguntó Princesa, con las manos en la cintura, las cejas arqueadas y una mueca en sus labios.

—De compras.— respondió musicalmente mientras se incorporaba, se acercó a la niña y le pellizcó una mejilla—. ¿Qué pretendías empujándome, malcriada?

—¿Estás haciendo compras en una tienda de lencería?— preguntó la niña, señalando a la tienda que el demonio estaba viendo antes.

—... Sí.

—¿Por qué?— estaba realmente confundida.

—¡Escuché a las Superpoderosas hablar de mí! ¡ellas dicen que mi ropa se parece a la de Santa Claus!— Él fingió desmallarse, Princesa tuvo que atraparlo y casi se cae ella también por el peso que tuvo que soportar—. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Yo realmente no lo había notado.— la niña dejó al demonio en el suelo, ella se sentó para verlo—. Cielos, Él, pareces realmente mortificado.

—¡Soy una burla!

—Oye, qué importa lo que esas tontas piensen, tú te verías ridículo con cualquier cosa que vistieras.

—¿Quieres colmarme la paciencia, niña?

—Sólo digo que si de todos modos se burlarán de ti, lo mejor es que lo aceptes. Está bien, tu ropa se parece un poco a la de Santa, ¿y eso qué?

—El niño de hace un momento se burló de mí. ¡Fue humillante!

—¿Qué? Pero si tú eres Él, ¡la maldad encarnada!— ella se puso de pie, con seguridad—. Tu ropa no es lo que te define, ¡así que levántate y enfrentalo!

—¿Cómo hago eso?— no se puso de pie, sólo se sentó, desanimado.

—Bueno...— la niña quedó pensativa, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de qué responder. Su mirada se detuvo en unos niños haciendo fila para tomarse una fotografía con Santa Claus, quien era obviamente un hombre disfrazado—. ¡Ya sé! ¡vístete de Santa!

—Creo que no estás entendiendo el punto aquí, Princesa.— le dijo, ofendido.

—Quiero decir, ¡vístete con un traje de Santa Claus real, para que después ya no te sientas humillado por usar una ropa que se parece! ¡así demuestras que no te importa que se burlen!

—¡Pero me importa!

—... También podrías arruinarle la Navidad a unos cuantos niños.

—¡Ya está!— con sus poderes demoníacos, Él cambió su traje habitual por un disfraz de Santa, con el pantalón rojo, el abrigo rojo con blanco, el gorro rojo con blanco, las botas e incluso una barba falsa—. ¿Cómo me veo?

—Pfff.— la niña tuvo que cubrir su boca con ambas manos para no soltar una carcajada. Es decir, ¡realmente le había hecho caso! ¿qué tan idiota podía ser?

Él se dirigió al puesto de Santa, donde estaba el falso Santa Claus, con un trineo falso y unos renos de cartón; cuando Él llegó, le disparó ácido con sus poderes, mandando al hombre disfrazado lejos de ahí, dejando el espacio libre para que Él se sentara en el falso trineo.

—¡Ahora que vengan los niños!— exclamó con emoción, pero todos los niños habían huido despavoridos.

Princesa se acercó, ya sin poder contener su risa.

—No puedo creer que haya creído todo lo que le dije.— se dijo Princesa en un susurro—. Tengo que tomarle una foto.

—Hmm.— Él se quedó pensativo en su lugar, recostándose y estirando las piernas—. Creo que algo va mal, pero ¿qué será? Tengo el disfraz, los renos, el trineo... Ah, es verdad, me falta un duende.

De un momento a otro, la ropa de Princesa se transformó en un disfraz de duende, fue levantada del suelo por los poderes malignos de Él y fue arrojada a unas cajas envueltas como regalos (que eran sólo decoración) al lado del trineo.

—¡Kya! ¡Él! ¡te detesto! ¡te detesto!— se quejó la niña duende, pataleando mientras trataba de salir del montón de regalos.

— **A ti se te ocurrió la idea, así que lo mejor es que pases la humillación conmigo.** — le dijo Él con una voz muy seria.

—Está bien, sólo no te enojes.— habló de forma engreída y resignada.

La llegada de un Santa Claus aterrador hizo que varias familias se alejaran. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que una madre, que parecía no interesarle nada, llevó a su hijo, el cual se veía muy ingenuo. El niño se sentó en las piernas de "Santa"

—¿Qué quieres para esta Navidad, pequeño?— preguntó Él con dulzura.

—¡Quiero un perrito!— dijo el niño con inocencia.

—Ahí está.

Él le entregó al niño una criatura repugnante, con la piel al revés, los ojos salidos, dientes enormes y que no paraba de babear. La criatura se pegó al rostro del niño, provocando que éste saliera huyendo, gritando y llorando.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! No volverá a creer en Santa otra vez. **¡Qué dulce!** — dijo Él con regocijo, viendo al niño correr.

—Eso fue asqueroso.— reprochó Princesa, que estaba sentada en el trineo también.

—Hablando de bromas pesadas, fue realmente cruel lo que hiciste ayer.— elogió el demonio, con tono musical—. Comprar todos los adornos navideños para que nadie adornara sus casas ni pudiera dar obsequios.

—No fue nada, realmente.— dijo, orgullosa.

—No, realmente no lo fue.— concordó el demonio, haciendo que la niña se enojara—. Las tiendas solamente conseguirán más mercancía, los hiciste ganar el doble de dinero. Las familias sólo retrasarán sus compras. Si realmente querías hacerlos sufrir, debiste comprar todo el día antes de Navidad, así los que olvidan comprar regalos y lo hacen a última hora no podrán, se sentirían decepcionados y decepcionarían a los demás. Eso sí causaría dolor.

—Ya deja de criticarme, absurdo demonio, ya entendí. Lo hice improvisadamente, tampoco lo pensé mucho.

—Lo que hiciste el año pasado fue mucho mejor a mi parecer. Fue decepcionante cuando las Superpoderosas te detuvieron, ¿te imaginas el dolor que hubieras infringido en los niños del mundo?

—Sí, sí, no me recuerdes lo que pudo haber sido.

Una niña más llegó, se sentó en el regazo de Santa y sin esperar a que le preguntasen comenzó a hablar.

—Quiero una muñeca, una casita para mi muñeca, un auto para mi muñeca, ropa para vestir a mi muñeca y un celular.— ordenó la niña, contando las cosas con los dedos de sus manos.

Él y Princesa se miraron entre sí, sintiendo un desprecio mutuo por la niña.

—Mírame, pequeña.— Él tomó bruscamente el rostro de la niña, obligándola a ver sus ojos de demonio. La niña quedó en trance mientras el demonio penetraba en su memoria—. Ah, te llamas Susana. Susana, ¿piensas que una niña como tú podría recibir un misero regalo? rompiendo el trabajo de tu padre y culpando a tu hermano mayor, y mientras a él lo golpeaban tú te regodeabas ya que habías engañado a tus padres otra vez. Eres una mentirosa que no puede dejar de culpar a otros, tú te comiste ese pastel, tú le pegaste el chicle al cabello de la maestra, tú te quedaste el dinero que tus amigos te confiaron. Pero no puedes decir nada de eso, así como no puedes decir lo que viste en "esa habitación" lo que te callaste y tienes miedo de admitir. **Santa te mira, niña, todo el tiempo, incluso mientras duermes, a mí no puedes engañarme. Tu boca sucia sólo merece carbón.**

La niña comenzó a toser violentamente, empezando a ahogarse, se apretó el cuello con fuerza al sentir un dolor insoportable, sintió arcadas, después se encontró expulsando vomito negro y muchos trozos de carbón.

—¡Waaaaa!— la niña salió corriendo, con la boca sucia y con un sabor amargo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Ahora le temerá a Santa eternamente! ¡ja, ja, ja!— se rió Él, eufórico.

—De hecho, sí fue un poco gracioso.— dijo Princesa, aunque parecía algo conmocionada—. Sólo no me lo hagas a mí... Nunca.

* * *

 _Me ha fallado el internet todo el día  
y ni siquiera tengo listo el capítulo para mañana!_

 _aghh no lo lograré, tal vez esto no fue buena idea_

 _en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo  
me ha encantado escribirlo!_


	3. Faltan diez días para Navidad

**Doce días**

 _capítulo 3: Faltan diez días para Navidad._

La pequeña Princesa hacía un recorrido del jardín hasta las puertas de su mansión. Una ligera capa de hielo había cubierto todas las plantas, increíblemente, aún con eso, no había nevado todavía. Salir y tomar unas fotografías había parecido buena idea, se había cubierto con un abrigo muy caro y una bufanda. En sus manos enguantadas llevaba una flor completamente escarchada que había arrancado de lo que antes era un rosal y, ahora, eran sólo figuras de cristal. ¡Era tan bonito! estaba segura de que en verano ordenaría congelar el invernadero con tal de que el jardín luzca siempre así.

Llegó al porche de su gran hogar, descubriendo que los escalones también se habían congelado.

—Maldición, debí traerme mis patines.— se dijo con sarcasmo, poniendo un pie en el primer escalón.

Comprobó qué tan resbaloso estaba, no le sorprendió notar cómo su bota se deslizaba con suma facilidad con el más mínimo movimiento. Se aventuró a subir ambos pies en el escalón, se quedó quieta, quieta, como si temiera que con el más leve temblor se resbalase directo al suelo. Siguió subiendo los escalones, primero un pie y luego otro. Finalmente llegó a las puertas.

A lo lejos, en los límites cercados de su propiedad, un pequeño bulto de abrigos viejos y poco elegantes se iba acercando. Parecía una curiosa bola de trapos con una caja cargando. La bola dejó la caja en la entrada de la propiedad y después se fue. Princesa tuvo que agudizar la visión para darse cuenta de que debajo de la bola de trapos había un niño. Tan concentrada estaba viendo la bola redonda de trapos alejarse que...

—¡Ay!—... resbaló y se golpeó duro con el suelo.

Su flor de escarcha se había hecho trizas y ella estaba furiosa.

—¡Tonto hielo!— gritó al tiempo en que la puerta de la mansión se abría y un mayordomo salía de ahí.

—Señorita Morbucks, su padre quiere que le recuerde que esta noche tendrán una cena con importantes magnates, por lo tanto debe estar presentable y lo mejor sería que ya entrara antes de que pesque un resfriado.— habló el mayordomo.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé.— dijo la niña con enfado.

Princesa se tambaleó mientras intentaba ponerse en pie, no aceptó ayuda, como pudo entró a la mansión. El mayordomo, de inmediato, le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente, la niña lo tomó en sus manos y le dio un sorbo.

No podía dejar de pensar en esa bola de trapos y en la caja que había dejado.

—En la entrada dejaron una caja, llévala a mi habitación, pero revísala primero, no vaya a ser una bomba o algo parecido.— ordenó la niña, yéndose a su habitación.

Tenía que subir largas escaleras y caminar por largos pasillos, y resulta que su casa era inmensa. Llegó a su habitación, que era también muy grande, se tumbó en la cama enorme y se puso a pensar. Recordaba lo que le había dicho Él el día anterior, era verdad que su plan de comprar todo lo navideño en la ciudad no había servido para arruinar la Navidad, de hecho, es verdad que las tiendas habían conseguido más mercancía. Ahora tenía que idear un mejor plan para arruinar la festividad.

¿Al menos podría lograr arruinarle la Navidad a alguien? El año pasado no salió bien, y eso que se había esforzado. Tal vez todo era inútil, quizá debería olvidarlo y mejor planear cómo destruir a las Chicas Superpoderosas. Pero el caso es que odiaba la Navidad, por eso quería arruinarla. ¡La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas! ¡¿Por qué tenía que recibir carbón siempre?! ¡era tan injusto!

Tocaron la puerta, Princesa se sentó y dejó a su sirviente pasar.

—Aquí está la caja que me pidió traerle, señorita, ya ha sido revisada y no se trata de ningún tipo de trampa. Pero debo advertirle que ahí dentro sólo encontrará basura.

—Lo juzgaré yo misma. Retírate.— ordenó a su empleado.

Una vez sola, la niña bajó de la cama y examinó la caja sucia con cuidado. Era una caja de cartón con un listón amarillo y horrible encima, parecía un mal intento de regalo navideño. Abrió la caja, encontrando muchos juguetes viejos y maltratados, incluso algunas muñecas hechas con...

—Basura, basura, basura.— decía la niña mientras iba desechando uno por uno los objetos que sacaba—. Esto ha sido una total pérdida de tiempo.

Algo más en el fondo de la caja, era una carta. Princesa tomó la hoja de papel, la desdobló, estuvo a punto de leerla cuando su reloj sonó. ¡Ya se estaba haciendo tarde! ¡tenía que arreglarse para la cena de esta noche!

Dentro de su mansión no hacía frío gracias a la calefacción, por lo tanto Princesa optó por ponerse un vestido dorado, se arregló bien el cabello y trató de lucir lo más educada posible. Bajó las escaleras a prisa y llegó justo cuando su padre estaba recibiendo a los invitados.

Su padre estrechaba las manos de aquellos hombres formalmente vestidos, Princesa saludó de igual manera; su madre, por su parte, se mantuvo casi al margen, ocupada texteando algo en su celular. Princesa se mantuvo escuchando cómo esas personas y sus padres se mantenían hablando de negocios, después fueron a la mesa donde la cena fue servida.

Princesa se mantuvo callada, comiendo tranquilamente y ya sin prestar atención a los adultos. Su madre, a diferencia de todos, hacía algo en su tablet, probablemente algo importante de su empresa. Para Princesa era muy raro sentarse al lado de su madre, casi nunca la veía, era como estar con una desconocida. Por el simple capricho de querer decirle algo, Princesa llamó su atención.

—¿Me pasas la salsa?— preguntó casualmente.

La mujer apartó la mirada de la tablet, miró a la niña y después miró el recipiente de salsa que estaba a pocos centímetros. La niña se sintió como una completa tonta. La mujer movió la salsa hasta acercarla a su hija, después de ello volvió a lo suyo.

Princesa hizo una mueca, se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en su lugar, aburrida. Decidió prestar atención a lo que su padre hablaba.

—... nos reuniremos, entonces, en Londres para año nuevo y discutiremos la situación legal de nuestras empresas.

—Papá.— llamó Princesa a su padre, interrumpiendo la conversación que tenía con sus compañeros—. ¿Irás a Londres? ¿puedo ir contigo?

—No, no, hija. No iré como turista, serán asuntos serios, lo mejor es que te quedes.

La niña hizo un puchero, observó a su madre, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—¿Cuándo te irás?— preguntó la niña.

—La próxima semana.

—¿Eso significa que no estarás aquí en Navidad?

—Te quedarás con tu madre.

Princesa volvió a mirar a su madre, ésta se mantenía distante de la conversación de los otros, entonces su celular comenzó a sonar, ella se puso de pie y se alejó mientras contestaba.

—¿Sí?— contestó la mujer en su teléfono, saliendo del comedor—. Entendido, llama a la aerolínea y prepárame un vuelo, salgo esta noche.

Y no volvió...

—¡No puedo creerlo!— exclamó la niña con enfado, botando su plato de comida, levantándose y yéndose a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, se tiró en su cama y comenzó a maltratar sus almohadas, como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

—¡¿Quién los necesita?! ¡no me importa si no están aquí! ¡Yo puedo pasarla bien sola!

¿Quién necesita estar acompañado en Navidad? Ella por supuesto que no, ni siquiera le gusta ese día, ¿y quién necesita un regalo de Santa? ¡Ella nunca! ¡Tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarse una juguetería y más!

De tantos berrinches, la niña se enredó en sus sábanas y cayó de la cama.

—¡Tontas cobijas!— gritó.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba al lado de la caja y los juguetes que iba a desechar. Recordó que aún tenía pendiente leer la carta. Con curiosidad, se acercó, la tomó en sus manos y comenzó a leer.

 _querida princesa_  
 _talves no te acuerdes de mi pero tu_  
 _me regalaste un angel el otro dia_  
 _me hicistes muy muy muy feliz_

—Este niño no sabe escribir.— se dijo Princesa. Continuó leyendo.

 _Queria agradecerte por eso yo y mis amigos_  
 _te enviamos algunos de nuestros jugetes_  
 _no son tan bonitos como el angel pero_  
 _queriamos que pasaras una navidad feliz_

—¿Ah?— Princesa miró a los juguetes viejos que estaba por tirar a la basura—. ¿Cómo eso podría hacerme feliz? ¡Son un asco!

 _Y lo siento por el angel  
pero unos niños malos me lo quitaron y lo rompieron_  
 _ahora estoy triste pero no importa_  
 _me hiciste feliz por un momento_  
 _GRASIAS_

La carta incluía también algunos dibujos de estrellas y un árbol de Navidad.

Princesa arrugó la carta y la tiró a un lado. Después salió a su balcón, mirando hacia la entrada de su hogar, donde el niño antes había dejado la caja. Hacía realmente mucho frío.

—Al menos tú tienes con quién pasar la Navidad.— se dijo, abrazándose por el frío que hacía.

Un huérfano pobre sería más feliz que ella en Navidad, estaba segura, estaba segura de que él no recibiría carbón.

Princesa estaba condenada a recibir carbón eternamente, no había nada que pudiese hacer. Pero, aún así... alguien le había deseado una feliz Navidad.

Ya se había cansado, no podría arruinar la Navidad de los demás, no si estaban las Supertontas de entrometidas, así que debía resignarse. Si los demás eran felices, ¿por qué ella no podía serlo?

Estaba decidido, ella misma organizaría la mejor fiesta de Navidad de la historia y no invitaría a nadie que le cayera mal, eso incluía a las Superpoderosas, las tontas seguramente sentirán envidia. Tal vez no reciba regalos de Santa, pero podría pasarla bien con sus amigos.

—¿Al menos tengo amigos?— se preguntó la niña, entrando a su alcoba.

¿Tenía amigos?

Sí pero no.

Observó la carta arrugada en el suelo, quedando pensativa. Esto iba a ser muy difícil, al menos sus padres no estarían en casa ese día, ya que, a como se iba planeando en su mente, sería algo muy, muy loco.

—¡Les demostraré que sí tengo amigos!

* * *

 _Aquí donde vivo jamás cae nieve, pero a veces hace tanto frío que todo se congela. Los árboles y otras plantas se ven increíbles cuando están cubiertos de hielo._

 _Ufff tres capítulos en tres días continuos, por poco no lo logro jaja ja.. jajeja jahajsjsdjwaj eiofujdgivujsfdgvj OKEY estoy agotada_

 _¡No voy a lograrlo!_


	4. Faltan nueve días para Navidad

**Doce días**

 _capítulo 4: Faltan nueve días para Navidad._

—¡Faltan nueve días para Navidad y aún no tengo mi hogar decorado en su totalidad! ¡por eso he venido hasta aquí, para comprar el adorno más importante y esencial, un árbol! ¡y me dice que los árboles navideños se han agotado!

—Sí, se los han llevado todos hace unos días.— respondió el empleado, tan aburrido que parecía casi caer dormido—. Llegará más mercancía esta noche, puede esperar con los demás.

El empleado, de forma cansada, señaló una extensa fila de personas que, igualmente, esperaban para poder comprar su árbol.

Mojo salió de la tienda, enfurecido. ¡Ya había ido a todas las tiendas de la ciudad y ninguna podía venderle lo que necesitaba!

Dándose por vencido, regresó a su hogar. ¿Qué hacer? Era demasiado perfeccionista como para pasar una Navidad sin un árbol navideño y demasiado impaciente como para esperar en una larga fila. No iba intentar crear un árbol por sí mismo, el del año pasado había resultado simplemente ¡horrible!

Entró a su laboratorio, revolviendo todas sus maquinas hasta encontrar la que necesitaba: un robot enorme con un par de sierras por brazos. ¡Ja! si no podía comprar un árbol, iría a talar uno por sí mismo.

Subió a su maquina, tomó los controles y moviendo unas palancas el robot comenzó a caminar. En el parque de Saltadilla, la gente miró, curiosa, cómo Mojo manejaba una de sus maquinas destructivas. Algunas personas se asustaron, obviamente, pero otros sólo tomaron una fotografía. Y es que Mojo, esta vez, no tenía el fin de destruir la ciudad ni a las Superpoderosas, sólo quería ir a talar un árbol. ¡Después de esto iba a comprar los ingredientes que necesitaba para hornear galletas!

Alejándose de la ciudad, se adentró en el bosque, que estaba cubierto por una muy ligera capa de nieve. Revisaba cada árbol, inspeccionándolos gracias a la tecnología de su maquina, la cual recopilaba datos de los árboles en el perímetro, el tamaño, el peso y hasta el color. Finalmente localizó el árbol perfecto un poco más al este. Cuando llegó hasta él, Mojo salió para contemplarlo por sí mismo. Sí, era perfecto, era de la altura indicada y su follaje era verde y sin defectos.

Orgulloso de sí mismo, subió de nuevo a su maquina, activó las sierras, se dirigió al árbol para derribarlo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de atravesarlo, la maquina dejó de funcionar y comenzó a expulsar humo negro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿pero qué pasa ahora?!— se enfadó.

Mojo bajó de la maquina nuevamente, la revisó, dándose cuenta de algo inusual.

—¡Saboteada!— exclamó.

Unas risas se escucharon sobre el árbol, unas risas burlonas. Mojo miró hacia arriba, pero no pudo ver a nadie.

—¡Quien quiera que haya sido lo pagará muy caro! ¡Nadie le juega bromas a Mojo Jojo!

Mojo volvió a entrar a su maquina y esta vez salió con un hacha.

—¡Cortaré el árbol yo mismo y no vas a impedirlo, quien quiera que seas!

Una bola de nieve proveniente de arriba fue arrojada y le cayó en la cara. Se escucharon más risas. No era una sola persona el que lo estaba sacando de quicio, por sus risas podía deducir que eran varios, probablemente niños.

—¡Me las pagarán! ¡derribaré este árbol y a ustedes con él!

Mojo comenzó a golpear el árbol con el hacha, sin importarle que los niños de arriba continuaran arrojando bolas de nieve en un intento desesperado por detenerlo. El árbol finalmente cayó, se escucharon los gritos de los niños, quienes se aferraron a las ramas y cayeron junto al árbol.

Mojo se acercó, aún enojado.

—¡Salgan ahora mismo!

Los niños se ocultaron aún más y continuaron arrojando bolas de nieve. Al parecer no se habían dañado con la caída.

—¡Aléjate de nuestro árbol!— gritaron los niños al unisono—. ¡Es nuestro!

Mojo ya no tenía paciencia, se acercó a las ramas del árbol caído, las apartó y encontró a tres bolas de pelo rosadas y asustadas.

—Debí imaginarlo, los sobrinos malcriados de Peludito.— acusó Mojo.

—¡Nosotros vimos el árbol primero!— saltó uno—. ¡Íbamos a cortarlo pero llegaste y te lo quisiste robar!

—¡¿Por eso sabotearon mi maquina?! ¡Ustedes son unos maleducados! ¡van a meterse en problemas por esto! ¡Y ese árbol es mío, lo corté yo, por lo tanto yo me lo llevaré!

—¡¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?!— dijo uno de los niños.

—¡Nosotros rompimos tu robot!— dijo otro de los niños.

—No creo que puedas llevarlo cargando tú mismo.— rezongó el último niño.

Mojo observó el árbol, el cual era considerablemente grande, los niños sonrieron, triunfantes.

—Ustedes tampoco pueden cargarlo, aún siendo tres, son demasiado pequeños como para cargar un tronco de ese tamaño.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. Los tres, sin más provocación, comenzaron a llorar.

—¿Qué? ¿pero qué les pasa? ¡No es para tanto!— se incomodó Mojo.

—Queríamos el árbol...

—Lo llevaríamos a casa de nuestro tío...

—¡Era un regalo para él!

—¡Waaaa!— lloraron los tres.

Tres pequeños malcriados, llorones y cabezas huecas. Por un motivo esos tres le recordaban a otro trío de pequeños igual o más escandalosos. Por este motivo sólo pudo tenerles compasión.

—Está bien, dejen de llorar.— les ordenó. Los niños aún sollozaban, pero trataron de calmarse—. Si me ayudan a reparar mi robot, lo utilizaré para yo mismo llevarles ese árbol a la cabaña de su tío. Después de todo, Peludito es un buen amigo mío.

—¿De verdad?— se emocionaron los tres niños—. ¿Cómo ayudamos?

—Sólo manténganse apartados para que pueda trabajar, aléjense lo más que puedan y no me estorben.

—¡Entendido!— exclamaron.

Fue muy sencillo reparar la maquina. Los niños, mientras tanto, se habían mantenido jugando a lanzarse rocas y a despertar a las ardillas. El robot logró levantar el enorme árbol con un tercer brazo mecánico, de esa forma se dirigieron a la casa de Peludito.

Peludito estaba en la entrada de su casa con Joe (su banjo). Tocaba su banjo, relajado en su mecedora cuando de repente un gran árbol fue clavado a su lado, tan fuerte que cayó hacia atrás en su mecedora.

—¡Hola, tío!— saludaron los tres niños que estaban hasta la cima del árbol, el cual aún era sostenido por el robot.

—¿Chi..ch..chicos?— preguntó Peludito, asomándose lentamente, aún sin recuperarse del susto.

Esa noche Mojo regresó a su hogar, ya muy tarde. Resultaba que al final sí fue a hacer fila en la tienda para comprar un árbol. No se comparaba con el árbol perfecto que estaba en el bosque, pero no le importaba demasiado, ya había hecho su buena acción del día... o del año.

¿Eso le bastaría a Santa para darle un mejor regalo? Quién sabe...

Se sintió repentinamente triste sólo al pensar en los niños de Peludito. Y es que Mojo tiene sus propios niños pero ellos... no están. Nunca están.

¿Cómo pasarían la Navidad ellos? ¿se sentirán tan solos como él? ¿o no les importaba?

Tal vez el árbol perfecto no era suficiente, tal vez lo que importaba realmente era decorarlo con la familia. Por eso Peludito tenía tanta suerte.

* * *

 _creí que no lo acabaría jaja  
¡Pero he amado el capítulo!_

 _¿recuerdan a los sobrinos de Peludito? Aparecieron en un capítulo en la serie, ¡son tan lindos!_


	5. Faltan ocho días para Navidad

**Doce días**

 _capítulo 5: Faltan ocho días para Navidad._

La señora Marianne Smith era la clase de mujer que se dedicaba al hogar y a sus hijos, haría cualquier cosa por su par de ternuritas. Por ello, al acercarse Navidad, ella hacía lo posible por complacer a sus hijos ( **¡siempre y cuando obtuvieran buenas calificaciones en el colegio y se comporten!** ) ¡Amaba a sus hijos!

La mujer fue al centro comercial, no sólo a comprar los víveres de la semana, sino a comprar abrigos para su familia ¡ya empezaba a hacer mucho frío!

Encontró un adorable suéter rosado, estampado con un tierno dibujo de Santa, era perfecto para su dulce hijita.

Ahora debía encontrar el regalo perfecto para sus niños, así que caminó hacia la juguetería, preguntándose qué le gustaría más a su hijo mayor. Quizá para el niño una guitarra eléctrica sería lo ideal, o una computadora nueva, una pelota. Y para su niña quizá unos vestidos, unos lazos para el pelo o una hermosa muñeca.

Un par de personas se acercaron por el pasillo.

—Por aquí señorita.— habló un empleado.

Marianne prestó atención a lo que pasaba. Junto al empleado había otra mujer, alta, pelirroja y muy atractiva, del tipo de mujer que Marianne detestaba.

"Ugh" pensó Marianne "¿Qué hace esa mujerzuela, que obviamente nunca ha tenido un bebé, en un sitio como éste'"

—Deme esa muñeca de ahí.— habló la hermosa mujer pelirroja—. La de edición especial con vestido victoriano.

El empleado bajó una muñeca con un vestido precioso y se lo entregó a la pelirroja. Marianne contempló la muñeca, maravillada, ¡era el regalo perfecto para su niña! ¡y ya no había otro igual!

—¿No cree que es un poco mayor para jugar con juguetes?— preguntó de manera descortés Marianne a la otra mujer.

—No es para mí, es para alguien importante.— respondió la mujer.

—No parece alguien que se ocupe mucho de niños.— dijo Marianne, viendo a la señorita de los pies a la cabeza.

—No tiene ni idea.— respondió, tranquila—. Déjeme presentarme. Mi nombre es Sara Bellum, la asistente del alcalde.— dijo, amablemente, ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla con la mujer con quien conversaba. Marianne la rechazó.

—¿Eso debería significar algo para mí?— se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—No. Si me disculpa...— dio media vuelta para retirarse y pagar su compra en la caja.

Marianne se enfadó y decidió seguirla.

—Verá.— comenzó a hablar Marianne, de forma educada, caminando al lado de Bellum—. Yo tengo una preciosa hija que estaría encantada de recibir esa muñeca, pero resulta que es la última, así que, como usted no tiene niños...

—Ya le dije que es para alguien importante.— le respondió, sin detenerse en su andar.

—¡Escúchame bien, señorita! ¡mi hija necesita esa muñeca! ¡así que me la entrega por las buenas o por las malas!

Bellum se giró para ver a esa mujer, extrañándose por su actitud.

—No tiene que ser tan grosera.

—¿Grosera yo? ¿eso lo dice una mujer tan vulgar como usted?

—Cálmese o llamaré a seguridad.

Ignorándola completamente, Bellum fue hacia la caja para que le cobraran el juguete. Pero Marianne no se quedó tranquila.

¡Nadie iba a arruinar el regalo de su pequeña! ¡nadie iba a arruinar SU Navidad! No importaba que estuviera bajo libertad condicional, ¡iba a romperle la cara a esa mujer y le quitaría la muñeca aunque tuviera que desgreñarla!

Marianne corrió hacia el baño de mujeres y salió vestida con su traje de supervillana, que consistía en un traje de cuero negro y un antifaz. Rápidamente se dirigió a la caja, donde Bellum estaba a punto de pagar con tarjeta.

—¡Aleja tus asquerosas manos de esa muñeca, mujer espantosa!— Marianne lanzó una patada a Bellum, tirandole tanto la muñeca como la tarjeta de las manos.

—¿Qué demonios pasa?— dijo Bellum, sobresaltándose por lo sucedido.

Marianne sacó un arma de rayos láser y apuntó hacia Bellum y el empleado que la atendía.

—¡Ahhh!— gritó el empleado, ocultándose debajo de la caja.

La gente gritó y comenzó a correr despavorida mientras la escena se llevaba a cabo, lo cual alertó al guardia de seguridad, quien se acercó a toda prisa, pero se detuvo cuando Marianne le apuntó con el arma.

—Debemos llamar a las Chicas Superpoderosas.— dijo el guardia mientras Marianne le apuntaba.

—No.— dijo Bellum, recobrando la compostura—. Eso no será necesario.

Aprovechando que Marianne estaba distraída con el guardia, Bellum se le acercó y se le tiró encima, alejando el arma de su alcance y comenzando a darle de puñetazos en la cara. Marianne, como pudo, la pateó, empujándola y quitándosela de encima.

—¡Esa muñeca será para mi hija! ¡la compraré yo!

Marianne se lanzó contra Bellum, comenzó arañarle la cara, en cambio Bellum comenzó a jalar el cabello de su contrincante. Forcejearon un momento hasta que ambas chocaron contra una estantería de adornos para el árbol navideño. Marianne empujó a Bellum al suelo, se puso sobre ella, clavó sus uñas en el cabello rizado de ella y comenzó golpearle la cabeza contra el suelo repetidas veces.

Bellum se movió y ahora tenía acorralada a Marianne debajo. Bellum tomó una figurita de porcelana de Santa Claus que tenía a su alcance y con él comenzó a golpear a Marianne. Marianne no podía defenderse, con sus manos buscó algo con qué luchar, encontrando sólo esferas navideñas, tomó una, la apretó en su puño hasta hacerla trizas y arrojó los pedazos puntiagudos y brillantes a los ojos de Bellum, haciendo que ésta la soltara al instante.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!— rió Marianne con malicia.

Le dio una patada al rostro de Bellum, después le dio otra, tirándola al piso. Comenzó a dar más patadas hasta que, Bellum, como pudo, se giró hacia ella, la sostuvo de la pierna y de alguna forma logró levantarla y arrojarla al lado contrario. Marianne recibió un gran daño al caer sobre un "árbol" hecho de latas de refresco. Cuando apenas estaba recobrando la consciencia, Bellum corrió hasta ella cargando un pequeño árbol de Navidad, el cual usó para golpearla como si de un bate de béisbol se tratara.

Bellum dejó tan golpeada a Marianne que ésta ya no pudo ni levantarse.

—Ahhh.— gimió de dolor la villana derrotada.

—Ahora sí, arréstenla.— le dijo Bellum al guardia, ella estando sumamente golpeada, sangrando y con el cabello despeinado.

La policía llegó de inmediato, llegaron hasta Marianne para arrestarla. Bellum estaba muy cansada, con la respiración agitada, por el enfrentamiento.

—¡Me las pagarás, bruja!— gritó Marianne mientras la esposaban—. ¡Puede que me hayas ganado esta vez, pero me vengaré de ti! ¡Yo soy mejor que tú! ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque una mujer de tu tipo nunca podría soportar cuidar niños, nunca tendría la paciencia y el carácter para criarlos y cuidarlos! ¡Tú nunca llegarías a tener lo que yo tengo! ¡no eres como yo!

Bellum, aún agotada, fue hasta la muñeca que estaba en el suelo y, con dificultad a causa de sus heridas, se agachó para tomarla. Fue hacia Marianne que estaba ya dentro de la patrulla y le lanzó la muñeca por la ventana, cayendo ésta en el regazo de Marianne.

—¿Qué? ¿qué es esto?— preguntó Marianne, enojada.

—Déselo a su hija esta Navidad. Yo ya encontraré qué regalarle al Alcalde.

—¿Por qué harías eso por mí?— dijo Marianne, con voz ofendida.

—Porque tiene razón, no soy como usted, pero no crea ni por un minuto que yo no la entiendo un poco. No puede compararse pero, como ya le había dicho, usted no tiene ni idea.— hizo una sonrisa poco notable—. Aunque yo no soy la que irá a la cárcel.

La patrulla se fue con Marianne dentro. El gerente de la tienda se acercó a Bellum.

—¿Va a pagar los daños?— preguntó él.

Bellum resopló, resignada.

—¿Tengo opción?

* * *

 _¿recuerdan a la familia de villanos que aparecieron en un par de capítulos en la serie? Pues yo quería escribir un capítulo de la mamá, al principio iba a hacer uno de la hija pero al final decidí que fuera de la madre. Pensé que debía luchar con alguien y entonces recordé que Bellum es buena peleando jaja_

 _cielos, anoche me quedé jugando Undertale hasta muy tarde, por lo cual ahora me duele la cabeza. Menos mal eso no me distrajo para escribir el capítulo xDDDD_


	6. Faltan siete días para Navidad

**Doce días**

 _capítulo 6: Faltan siete días para Navidad._

Hace diez años.

—¡¿Mamá?!— gritaba un pequeño niño en el parque de Saltadilla, todo estaba cubierto de nieve y él se encontraba solo—. ¡Mamá!— volvió a llamarla, pero la mujer no aparecía por ningún lado.

Había bastado una pequeña distracción de la madre y la gran curiosidad del niño, que lo impulsó a salir corriendo a ver las luces navideñas por su cuenta, para que se separaran. A este pequeño siempre le ocurría, todo el tiempo, y es que era demasiado inquieto como para permanecer en un solo lugar y obedecer a su madre.

—¿Dónde se fue esa mujer?— se preguntó con enfado, regresando al sitio en donde la había visto por última vez.

En la esquina del parque había un gigantesco árbol navideño, lleno de luces hermosas, era un árbol muy grande pero al lado de los edificios alrededor e incluso del volcán inactivo, se quedaba corto. Ahí estaba el niño, frente al árbol y rodeado de familias desconocidas que habían llegado a tomarse también unas fotografías.

Ya habían pasado casi quince minutos desde que se habían separado, pero sólo cinco desde que el niño comenzó a buscarla (ya que había estado jugando) pero seguramente la madre, desde el primer momento en que no lo vio a su lado, se había desesperado y empezado a buscar por todo el lugar.

El niño no temía perderse, de todas formas sabía perfectamente el camino a casa y estaba bien abrigado, pero le molestaba pensar que su mamá estuviera muy preocupada, incluso podría ponerse a llorar. ¡Algunos adultos parecen niños!

El pequeño decidió seguir buscando, se alejó del árbol navideño y se adentró más en el parque. Era de noche y todo estaba iluminado por luces amarillentas colgadas en las ramas de los árboles, había bastones de dulce (de plástico, claro) clavados en los jardines, había un trineo de Santa para tomarse fotos y, además, había mucha nieve.

—¡Mamá!— volvió a gritar—. ¡Si no te encuentro después no te quejes de que te deje sola aquí! ¡ehh! ¡me iré solo a casa!

Y no respondía nadie. Ya se estaba empezando a preocupar él también.

Un ruido proveniente de un arbusto congelado llamó la atención del niño, quien primeramente pensó que podría tratarse de una ardilla. ¡¿Una ardilla en este frío?! ¡debe ser una ardilla loca!

Las ramas del arbusto se movieron, dejando caer un poco de nieve que tenía acumulado. Esta vez pudo escuchar el ruido perfectamente.

—Sss sss sss.

Era como un siseo.

—¡Una serpiente!

El niño buscó rápidamente entre la nieve una piedra y una vez encontró una roca bastante grande, la tomó y la arrojó hacia el arbusto.

—¡Ahh!— se escuchó un grito una vez que la roca dio a su objetivo. Después se escuchó un sollozo.

—Pero qué serpiente más rara, no aguanta un simple golpe y se pone a llorar.— se dijo el niño, cruzando sus brazos—. ¡Momento! ¡las serpientes no lloran!

El niño se acercó tan rápido como pudo hacia el arbusto, asomándose detrás de él para averiguar a qué había golpeado con la roca. No era una ardilla, ni una serpiente, de hecho no era ninguna clase de animal lo que lloraba.

—Ahh, sólo es una niña llorona.— se dijo el niño, decepcionado.

—¡¿A quién le llamass niña?!— gritó el otro, quien cabe recalcar que no era una niña—. ¡¿Por qué me pegasste?!

El niño golpeado estaba sangrando un poco de la cabeza, pero al otro parecía no importarle.

—No sé, porque quise y ya.— dijo, despreocupado—. Además yo creí que le había pegado a un bicho raro. No era mi intención pegarle a una _niña_.

—¡No sssoy una niña!— le gritó, furioso.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué gracioso hablas! ¡Debes de ser muy tonto!

Con eso el niño golpeado se aventó sobre el otro para comenzar a pelear, empezando ambos a darse de golpes en el suelo. Pasaron casi un minuto golpeándose a lo loco hasta que finalmente el niño que fue golpeado con la roca al principio volvió a llorar, esta vez más fuerte que antes, y es que el otro le había pegado muy duro en la cara con una patada.

—¡Yo gané!— gritó victorioso el despiadado niño—. ¡Ahora vete a llorar con tu mamá, niña tonta!

—¡Waaaa!— chilló más fuerte, con más lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos.

—Oye, ya. Tampoco te pegué tan fuerte.

—¡Cállate, imbéscil!— le gritó, sentado en el suelo y tallándose los ojos en un intento de secar sus lágrimas.

—Realmente eres un mal perdedor.

—¡Que te calless! ¡No lloro por ti!

—¿Pero qué dices?

El niño, tan curioso que era, se acercó al niño que lloraba y se sentó a su lado, decidido a averiguar qué pasaba. Empezó a nevar.

—¿Por qué lloras entonces?

—M.. mi ma.. mamá...— se le dificultaba hablar por su llanto.

—¿Qué con ella?

—Me... me dijo que me ssa saliera de la casa... pero tengo frío y no he comido nada.— volvió a sollozar—. ¡Si vuelvo antess de mañana me va a ir muy mal!

—¡Vaya! Pero qué mamá más rara tienes.— le dijo el niño, con cara confundida—. Mi mamá también es rara, me pierde siempre y no me encuentra.

—Sss.— temblaba de frío, se cobijaba con sus brazos.

Llevaba sólo un viejo suéter de manga larga, su pantalón y sus zapatos sin calcetines, nada más. El otro niño, por su parte, llevaba un gorrito, unos guantes y cinco abrigos que su mamá le había obligado a usar.

—Toma.— dijo, quitándose una de sus chamarras y ofreciéndoselo al otro, el cual lo aceptó al instante y se lo puso encima—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—S.. Sandford.

—Sa.. Sasasanfard.— imitó su mala pronunciación en forma de burla cruel—. ¡Ese nombre es ridículo! En cambio, mi nombre es genial— se puso de pie con un salto, exclamando con orgullo—. ¡Yo me llamo Ace!

—¡Esse no puede ser tu nombre de verdad!

—¡¿Quieres apostar?!— lo retó—. Y yo no voy a llamarte Sandfard en público, suena demasiado estúpido.

—Así no sse pronun...

—¡Te cambiaré de nombre! ¡Ahora serás Serpiente y ya dije!

—Sss... ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, lo acabo de inventar.— Ace le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse—. ¡Vamos! ¡ayúdame a buscar a mi mamá y yo te dejaré estar en mi casa hasta que puedas volver a la tuya!

—... Ok.

De esa forma Serpiente ayudó a Ace a buscar a su mamá, encontrándola a los dos minutos. ¡Ella estaba furiosa! pero era buena gente y dejó a Serpiente quedarse en su casa esa noche. Desde entonces los niños no se separan.

.

En el presente.

(A sólo siete días para la Navidad).

—¡Lárguense de aquí!— gritó un señor mientras echaba a palos a un grupo de adolescentes de su negocio—. ¡Si vuelven por aquí llamaré a la policía!

La Banda Gangrena había intentado robar el dinero de una tienda de regalos, el plan consistía en que Serpiente, Billy y Genio abrieran los regalos envueltos y así distraer a los empleados mientras Arturo y Ace asaltaban la caja, pero fueron descubiertos, por suerte no llamaron a las Superpoderosas o sino hubieran recibido una golpiza.

—Pero qué mala suerte. La próxima vez no hagas tanto ruido, Arturo.— le dijo Ace al más pequeño.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si fuiste tú quien tropezó con los listones.

Los cinco caminaron por las calles, pensando a quién más molestar o a quién robar. Es que la Banda Gangrena era un grupo de adolescentes mal portados, unos maleantes, unos viciosos e irresponsables. Gustaban de hacer bromas, dañar las áreas públicas, robar tiendas y frecuentar el arcade. Navidad era la mejor fecha para hacer maldades, definitivamente sí.

—¡Waaa!— salió corriendo y llorando una niña después de que la Banda Gangrena la empujara y rompiera el regalo envuelto que llevaba.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja.— se rieron ellos.

Llegaron a un parque, ahuyentaron a los niños y se apoderaron de los juegos. Arturo empezó a balancearse en un columpio, Billy también quiso hacerlo, pero era tan enorme que no cabía en el asiento, aunque no le importó, se sentó de todos modos y terminó rompiéndolo, causando la burla de los demás.

—Billy nunca puede subir a los columpios.— se entristeció Billy.

—No te preocupes, Billy, son solo juegos para niños.— dijo Ace, quien tomó el columpio donde estaba Arturo y lo empujó tan fuerte que el pequeño salió volando y se estrelló contra el suelo. Afortunadamente todo estaba cubierto de suave nieve, por lo cual Arturo no se lastimó. Todos se rieron.

—Billy le escribirá a Santa para que le envíe un columpio más grande a Billy.— dijo Billy.

—Billy, nosotros no recibimos obsequios de Santa, nosotros somos malos.— aclaró Ace.

—¿Entonces Billy no recibirá su triciclo?— entristeció.

—No te preocupes, Billy, robaremos uno, en la mañana de Navidad todos los mocosos salen a jugar con sus regalos.

Billy, Arturo y Serpiente se miraron entre sí, después miraron a Ace en forma dudosa.

—¿Qué?— les dijo Ace.

—Billy y Genio ya tenemos planes.— dijo Billy.

—¡¿Ustedes qué?!

—Billy irá a visitar a padres de Billy a prisión.— contó Billy—. Genio acompañar a Billy.

—Pfff.— afirmó Genio.

—¿Qué pasó, chicos? Creí que nos divertiríamos juntos ese día.— se decepcionó Ace.

—Esta vez no, Ace.— dijo Arturo—. Yo también hice planes, mi abuelita va a venir, hace mucho que no la veo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Nos dejarán a Serpiente y a mí solos en Navidad ¡pero si es el mejor día para jugar bromas!

—De hecho, yo pasaré la Navidad en casssa de Arturo.— dijo Serpiente, apenado.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— se enfadó Ace.

—Él me invitó assí que...

—¡Se supone que siempre pasas la Navidad conmigo!

—Tranquilízate, Ace.— dijo Arturo—. Tú puedes venir a la posada también.

—No gracias.— respondió, molesto.

—¡Vamos, Ace!— insistió Arturo—. Comeremos tamales, yo, mi mamá y mi tía los prepararemos, Serpiente también ayudará.

—¡¿Y qué demonios son los tamales?!— exclamó, dirigiéndose a Serpiente.

—No lo ssé, pero será divertido averiguarlo.— dijo Serpiente.

—Un tamal es lo más delicioso que existe después de los tacos.— explicó Arturo, actuando como un sabio—. Y después de Navidad puedes guardarlos y duran hasta febrero.

—Como sea.— refunfuñó Ace—. No puedo creer que prefieras pasar la Navidad con la familia de Arturo que conmigo.

—Pfff.— dijo Genio.

—Tú cállate, Genio, no hables de familia cuando tú nunca has tenido.— dijo Ace, de mal humor—. Y tú, Serpiente, ¿por qué me traicionas? Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, siempre pasábamos juntos la Navidad.— le recriminó.

—Él me invitó primero, también ess mi amigo.— se enfadó Serpiente. Ace lo golpeó en la cara.

—¡Oye, no te pongas así!— saltó Arturo a defenderlo—. ¡Él pasará la Navidad conmigo y si tú no quieres venir es tu problema!

—¡Oh! ¡¿Quién los necesita?! ¡Váyanse a sus tontas fiestas navideñas, yo voy a divertirme de verdad!

Dicho esto, Ace escondió las manos en sus bolsillos y se alejó de sus compañeros, sin mirar atrás.

—¡Ace!— quiso detenerlo Serpiente.

—Nahh, déjalo, ya se le pasará.— dijo Arturo, regresando al columpio y empezando a balancearse nuevamente—. Supongo que no puede soportar que ahora seas más amigo mío que de él.

—Ace siempre golpea a Serpiente.— dijo Billy.

—¿Lo ves? No te hace falta.

—No esstoy seguro.— Serpiente se sentó en el columpio que estaba al lado de Arturo—. Hemos estado juntos siempre, mucho antess de conocerlos a ustedes.

—Ya olvídalo, seguro regresa más tarde.

—No sé, desde lo de ssu madre no es el mismo, es la primera Navidad sin ella.

—Si algo le pasara a la mía yo me sentiría muy triste, especialmente en Navidad.— reflexionó Arturo—. Seguiré insistiendo en que venga con nosotros, yo tampoco quiero que esté solo en Navidad.

—¡Está nevando! ¡está nevando!— gritó Billy, quien de inmediato comenzó a atrapar los copos de nieve.

Ace estaba enojado, sabía que estaba molesto por una tontería, pero estaba enojado igual, por ello se había alejado, no quería verlos por el resto del día. ¿Por qué Serpiente había decidido estar con Arturo y no con él? ¿era porque Arturo tenía una gran familia? ¿o eran por esos "tamales", sean lo que sean?

¡Aggh! ¡estaba tan enojado! ¡ese tonto era un malagradecido!

Cuando Ace llegó a su casa se encontró verdaderamente solo, y es que hace unos meses había perdido a su madre, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez no la podría encontrar.

* * *

 _Arturo es mexicano, ¿cierto? Obviamente le encantan los tamales jaja_

 _Esta vez realmente creí que no lo terminaría, cosa que me enfadó porque escribí la mitad del capítulo ayer  
y no es sólo que me haya distraído jugando Undertale, hoy recibí un paquete que compré en Amazon, un libro... Después fui con mi madre y mi hermana de compras, algo así como compras navideñas, por llamarlo de una forma_

 _casi es media noche en mi país, pero aún no es mañana, así que cumplí con el capítulo del día ¡ja!_


	7. Faltan seis días para Navidad

**Doce días**

 _capítulo 7: Faltan seis días para Navidad._

¡Los niños huérfanos habían sido llevados a la pista de hielo de Saltadilla! Alguien había rentado todo el lugar para que sólo esos niños pudieran patinar, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía hacerlo.

¿Y quién fue el alma caritativa que hizo esto?

—Pueden empezar a tomarme fotos ahora.— dijo Princesa de forma presumida, tomando un niño cualquiera y obligándolo a posar junto a ella mientras la prensa los fotografiaba—. La gente va a empezar a amarme por esto. Eso les enseñará a esas tontas Superpoderosas. ¡ja, ja, ja!

—Esto es inusual, incluso aunque esté presumiendo de ello.— mencionó la señorita Bellum a la señorita Keane.

—Es verdad, tal vez está ganando un poco de espíritu navideño.— dijo Keane.

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!— le gritó Princesa al niño a su lado—. ¡Deja de babear, asqueroso miserable! ¡vete de aquí!

—Tal vez no.— dijo la maestra.

Bellum y Keane estaban vigilando a los huérfanos en su estadía en la pista de hielo. Sara Bellum se encontraba ahí por ser servidora pública y porque el Alcalde (a sugerencia de ella misma) le había ordenado vigilar las acciones de Princesa dado a que la niña, al fin y al cabo, era una villana. Keane ahí se encontraba porque era muy amiga de los dueños del orfanato y de los huérfanos mismos; cada año sus alumnos recolectaban juguetes para los menos afortunados, eso incluía a los huérfanos; además, tres de sus alumnos ahí se encontraban, no sólo Princesa Morbucks quien había pagado por todo, sino también Robin Snyder y Mike Believe.

—¿Por qué estás mirando tanto a Princesa?— preguntó inocentemente Robin a un pequeño huérfano que veía a la millonaria a distancia. Mike iba sostenido del brazo de Robin ya que no sabía patinar, de hecho, Robin y Princesa eran las únicas que sabían entre todo ese grupo de niños.

—Me pregunto si me reconocerá.— dijo el huérfano, quien estaba sostenido del barandal para no resbalar.

—¿Por qué te reconocería?— preguntó Mike con intriga.

—Ella hace unos días me dio un regalo.

—¡¿De verdad?!— se sorprendió Robin.

—Me dio un ángel muy bonito, de esos que se ponen en la cima del árbol.— explicó el niño, ruborizado—. Pero unos niños malos me lo rompieron, aún guardo los restos debajo de mi cama.

—Qué horror.— dijo Robin.

—Yo le dejé un regalo a esa niña pero... no sé si lo haya visto, tal vez no le gustó.— dijo el niño pequeño, desanimado.

—¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas? Ven, yo te llevo.— ofreció Robin, tomando al pequeño de la mano para que éste se sostuviera. Ambos se fueron patinando juntos. Mike quedó solo y sin nadie para apoyarlo, por lo cual resbaló en el hielo.

Princesa en ese momento se había alejado de la prensa y se encontraba presumiendo su talento en el patinaje, pero por supuesto, cuando se tiene dinero para pagar los mejores instructores es claro que uno termina aprendiendo al menos lo básico tarde o temprano.

—Princesa.— la llamó Robin, acercándose con el pequeño. A Robin no le caía bien Princesa, pero estaba haciendo eso por su amiguito.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó de mala gana la millonaria.

—Este niño quiere decirte algo.

Princesa miró al huérfano, éste se puso muy nervioso. El chiquitín era un par de años menor que Princesa y Robin, por lo cual era considerablemente más bajo en estatura. Princesa ya perdía la paciencia.

—¡Gracias por el regalo que me hiciste!— soltó.

Princesa lo miró unos segundos de manera confusa hasta que se dio cuenta de qué se trataba. Resultaba que no se acordaba de la cara del niño hasta ahora.

—Ah, sí, tú eres el niño que no sabe escribir.

—¡Entonces sí abriste mi regalo!— se emocionó—. ¡Y no escribí yo! Le dije a un compañero que lo escribiera por mí, yo aún no sé escribir.

—Ah.

—¿Te gustaron los juguetes que te enviamos los del orfanato?— preguntó el pequeño con ilusión.

La niña se incomodó. Esas baratijas las odió, pero no las tiró como fue su plan en un principio, decidió guardarlas, aunque no les gustaran en lo más mínimo.

—Me encantaron.— optó por mentir.

El pequeño se puso a saltar de la emoción, lo que provocó que casi cayera ya que estaba sobre el hielo. Robin, por su parte, se dio cuenta de que era una mentira, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Te seré honesta.— Princesa tomó al huérfano de la mano, haciendo a Robin a un lado—. Tu regalo es el motivo por el que te traje a ti y a tus amigos aquí.

Los dos niños patinaron tomados de la mano por todo el perímetro de la pista, el niño huérfano sintió como si estuviera con una hermana mayor.

—¿De verdad?— dijo el niño, muy alegre.

—Sí. De hecho estaba pensando en invitarte a la fiesta de Navidad que haré en mi casa.

—¡¿DE VERDAD?!— gritó aún más fuerte—. ¡¿Y habrá comida?!

—Sí, mucha comida.

—¿Puedo llevar a mis amigos?

—A los que quieras, me da igual.— dijo, girando los ojos—. Pero tengo una duda, ¿quiénes son esos niños malos que rompieron el ángel que te di? Dime sus nombres y yo me encargaré de hacerlos pagar.

—Ahhh, no creo que sea tan simple.

—Siempre es simple cuando hay dinero de por medio.

—No lo creo. Ellos son fuertes.

—No exageres.

—No exagero. Son niños que vienen a veces a molestarnos al orfanato, no son niños normales, te lo juro.

Robin y Mike observaban al par a distancia.

—¿Qué mosca le picó a Princesa? ¿por qué es tan amable con ese niño?— se preguntó Mike.

—No sé. Ella nunca es buena a menos de que sea por algo realmente malo.

Lo que no sabían es que no había intenciones malas de por medio. Lo que ocurría es que, aunque a Princesa no le había gustado el regalo que le envió el niño, la intención le agradó, por ello hacía lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Quizá quería experimentar lo que era tratar con alguien que te desea honestamente una feliz Navidad.

Después de un rato en el que el huérfano le explicaba a Princesa cómo eran los niños que le habían roto el ángel (que por cierto los describía casi como si los alabara) Princesa se hartó.

—Ya, sólo dime dónde están ellos.

—Por allá.— señaló en un punto ahí mismo en la pista de hielo—. Llegaron volando hace unos segundos.

—Tiene que ser una broma...

Eran esos Rowdyruff Boys, esos niños malvados que se parecen a las Superpoderosas. ¡Princesa odiaba a esos niños! con decir que en su primer encuentro Brick la había empujado y hecho llorar.

Los tres crueles niños habían rodeado a Robin, la empujaban de un lado a otro, la pobre se resbalaba con sus patines.

—¡Ya déjenme!— les gritó Robin, casi llorando.

—No haremos eso, nenita.— se burló Butch, jalándola del cabello.

—Oh, no.— dijo la señorita Keane, viendo todo—. ¡Debemos llamar a las chicas!

—¡Oh, no, eso no!— dijo Princesa—. ¡Si algo odio más que esos chicos es a esas tontas Superpoderosas!

Aunque dijo eso, la señorita Bellum sacó su celular y llamó a las heroínas de todos modos.

Princesa se acercó a esos chicos (era un fastidio acercarse patinando, pero aún estaba en el hielo). Se plantó frente a ellos, pero estos no pararon de molestar a la niña.

—¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! ¡se suponía que yo estaba haciendo un acto caritativo pero ahora ustedes vienen a robar toda la atención! ¡No voy a permitir que vuelvan esto un desastre! ¡me harán quedar mal, pedazos de imbéciles!

Los chicos pararon de golpear a Robin, la cual salió huyendo, y se detuvieron a mirar a Princesa.

—Mira, es tu novia.— dijo Butch, dando saltos.

—Ah, qué quiere esta niña fea esta vez.— se molestó Brick.

—Hola.— saludó Boomer. Brick le pegó a Boomer por saludarla.

—Eres un tonto.— le dijo Butch a Boomer.

—Me dijeron que estuvieron molestando al niño de ahí.— dijo Princesa, enfadada, señalando al niño. El huérfano escapó de inmediato cuando la atención se dirigió a él.

—Ah, sí, ese perdedor, le rompimos su juguete. ¡¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?!— la retó Brick.

—¿Yo? Nada.— dijo.

—¿Nada?— dijeron los tres.

—Era un juguete tonto, ya le compraré otro. ¡Pero no quiero que ustedes estén aquí! ¡por su culpa llamaron a las Superpoderosas! ¡por su culpa ellas robarán toda la atención!

—¿Ellas van a venir?— se asustó Boomer— Ayyy.

—¡¿Por qué ustedes siempre arruinan todo?! ¡Son unos incompetentes! ¡deberían irse a molestar a otro lado!— les gritó Princesa.

—¡Cállate!— dijo Butch, empujándola. Princesa fue lanzada unos metros lejos, golpeándose con el hielo—. ¡Quiere llorar! ¡quiere llorar!— se burló Butch.

—¡Ughhhh!— Princesa enfureció tanto que, sin pensarlo, tiró a un niño que patinaba a su lado, le robó los patines y los lanzó para golpear a Butch en la cabeza. Y sí le pegó.

—Uhhhhh.— dijeron Brick y Boomer—. ¡Pelea! ¡pelea! ¡pelea!— animaron, dando saltos.

—¡Me las vas a pagar, enana!— se dirigió a ella para pegarle.

—Y yo que tenía pensado invitarlos a mi fiesta, pero cambié de idea.— dijo la niña, engreída.

—... ¿Fiesta?— Butch detuvo el puñetazo que estaba a punto de lanzar y miró a la niña, perplejo.

—¡No nos importa una estúpida fiesta!— exclamó Brick.

—¡¿Habrá una piñata?!— gritó Boomer, sonriendo, emocionado. Brick lo miró con enfado.

—¡¿Va a haber dulces?!— esta vez preguntó Butch. Brick se sintió traicionado.

—Sí y sí. También habrá pastel, comida, regalos, pirotecnia y muchas tonterías navideñas. Pero ya les dije, no están invitados.

—¡Pero yo quería un regalo!— se decepcionó Boomer.

—¡Y pastel!— exclamó Butch.

—Y será el pastel más grande del que ustedes puedan imaginar, pero ni siquiera podrán verlo. No están invitados al igual que las Superpoderosas.

—Momento.— habló Brick, molesto—. ¿Nos estás poniendo al nivel de las Superpoderosas?

—Son contrapartes después de todo, ¿o no?— se burló—. En la fiesta sólo irán mis amigos: Mojo Jojo, Peludito, Él, incluso invité a ese huérfano tonto de allá. Y ustedes quedarán al margen, porque decidieron molestarme a mí.

—¡No nos importa!— volvió a decir Brick.

—¡Pero Brick!— se quejó Butch—. ¡La piñata! ¡el pastel! ¡los regalos!

—¡Yo quería mi regalo!— lloró Boomer.

—¡Y los dulces, Brick! ¡piensa en los dulces!— rogó Butch, haciéndose el mártir.

Eso era hilarante.

—¡Agggghhh!— gritó Brick—. Bueno, está bien. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para ir a tu ñoña fiesta?

—Lo sabrán cuando les llegue la invitación.— Princesa dio una sonrisa maligna, después miró algo llegar y su sonrisa se desdibujó—. Ahora están ocupados.

Al lugar llegaron las Superpoderosas, a hacer justicia como siempre, sin saber que Princesa, de una forma poco convencional, ya los había detenido. Aunque las heroínas se robaban la atención, al menos saber que llegaron tarde reconfortaba a Princesa.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?— se preguntó Robin, ya fuera de la pista y medio mareada por los empujones que le habían dado los niños.

—Mejor no preguntamos.— dijo Mike.

—Realmente hará lo que me dijo.— empezó a decir el niñito huérfano—. Realmente los hará pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi ángel.

Ni Princesa se creía que le había salido jodidamente bien. Parecía que esos niños tenían un problema con el azúcar y los juguetes, de esa forma podría controlarlos. Eso había sido genial.

* * *

 _Ok, me atrasé esta vez. Ni siquiera he revisado si tiene errores ortográficos, Naaaaah lo haré otro día.  
Mañana estaré ocupada, me pregunto si podré subir capítulo...  
Sinceramente ya quiero que todo termine jajaja_

 _Al principio iba a ser Mitch el que saliera junto a Robin pero después me di cuenta de que no tendría sentido que ellos estén juntos, así que metí a Mike (el cual ya quería usar en un fanfic)  
Una curiosidad es que, por algún motivo, cada que escribo de los Rowdyruff Boys, de alguna forma Butch siempre termina molestando a Robin, creo que es una constante en mis fics xD_

 _Por cierto, para escribir este capítulo me puse a ver el capítulo de la caricatura donde aparecen los chicos y Princesa, una escena me dio bastante risa, decía así:  
Boomer: ¡El avión! ¡el avión!  
Brick: Cállate, no es un avión.  
Butch: Sí, es tu novia.  
se referían a Princesa jajajajaja la mejor escena sin duda jaja_


	8. Faltan cinco días para Navidad

**Doce días**

 _capítulo 8: Faltan cinco días para Navidad._

¡Boom! se escuchó un disparo en el bosque.

Peludito le había disparado con su escopeta a unas aves. ¡Ahora sí tendría mucha comida para su familia en Navidad!

La familia de Peludito es inmensa, hay primos, tíos, sobrinos, cuñados, abuelos, bisabuelos. Y todos se reunirían en su casa el 25 de diciembre. Tenía que preparar todo para la reunión familiar mientras que cuidaba a sus queridos sobrinos. Los niños le habían regalado un gran árbol de Navidad, así que Peludito se preguntó qué podría regalarles a ellos.

—Hola.— habló un niño que había salido de la nada, asustando a Peludito.

—¡Tú!— gritó Peludito, aterrado.

El niño era uno de los Rowdyruff Boys, esos niños que de vez en cuando llegaban a su casa a molestarlo.

—¡Largo de mi propiedad!— exigió—. ¡Ahora estoy muy ocupado para lidiar con ustedes!

—Pero yo...

—Ayyy.— Peludito se escondió tras su escopeta, tan tonto como suena. Temía a lo que el niño podría hacerle, sabía que esos niños eran muy despiadados y poderosos.

—Sólo venía a darte una invitación.— explicó el pequeño rubio.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Peludito, confundido.

—Princesa hará una fiesta, me dijo a mí y a mis hermanos que nos invitaría si le hacíamos favores. A mí me tocó enviar las invitaciones.— el niño metió su mano en una bolsa que llevaba cargando, de ella sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó a Peludito. Éste la tomó.

—Dile que lo siento, pero tengo mis propios planes ese día.— se excusó, tratando de regresar la invitación.

—No lo hará en el día, lo hará en la noche.— dijo el niño—. Princesa sabe que todos tienen planes ese día, por eso la fiesta será el día 25 por la noche.

—No lo sé...— Peludito examinó la tarjeta, era una invitación muy elegante, algo que obviamente no era su estilo.

—Princesa dijo que podías llevar a tu familia.

—¿En serio?

—Ella me dijo que no quería que fuera una fiesta aburrida y que tú podrías remediar eso, y también me dijo que tú sueles ser tímido con otras personas y que te sentirías mejor con tu familia cerca, eso dijo ella, yo no sé.

Era verdad, Peludito podía ser una bestia salvaje cuando lo molestaban, pero a veces llegaba a ser un poco inseguro con otra gente. Menos mal que Princesa sabía eso.

—Bueno... tal vez a los chicos les guste la idea.— pensó Peludito.

—¿Tienes niños?— preguntó Boomer, sorprendido.

—Sí, mis sobrinos.— respondió con orgullo.

—¡Ay, demonios!— Boomer abrió de nuevo la bolsa y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas, entre ellas un cuaderno y una ropa extraña. Peludito lo observó, expectante, pero al final la curiosidad le ganó cuando el niño comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Qué? ¿qué se supone que haces?— preguntó, extrañado, mientras el niño se ponía con dificultad unos pantalones rojos.

—Princesa dijo que si había niños tenía que vestirme de duende de Santa Claus.— contestó, poniéndose un abrigo y un sombrero puntiagudo verde con orejas de duende incluidas—. Mi otro trabajo es anotar en una lista lo que los niños quieran de regalo para Navidad, Princesa se encargará de comprarlos.

—¡Eso resolvería mi problema de regalos!— se alegró Peludito—. ¿No es una molestia para ella? Quiero decir, ella jamás hace estas cosas.

—Sí, es muy raro, ¿verdad?— finalmente terminó de vestirse—. Ella quiere comprar esos regalos porque sabe que es muy poco probable que un niño que esté emparentado con un villano reciba algo más que carbón, aunque según he escuchado, tus niños no son malos, sólo traviesos, ¿no es así? Como sea, por eso yo hago esto.— se señaló a sí mismo—. Quiero ir a la fiesta de Princesa porque nunca he recibido un regalo de Navidad, soy demasiado malo, aunque es mi segunda Navidad apenas, en realidad no sé muy bien qué significa, espero realmente saberlo este año.

Peludito miró a Boomer vestido de duende, realmente se veía muy chistoso. Peludito comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—¡No te burles!— se quejó el niño.

—¡Vamos! ¡a mis sobrinos les vas a encantar!

Peludito tomó a Boomer de una sola mano y lo llevó corriendo hasta su cabaña, al llegar finalmente liberó al niño y éste estaba muy mareado por el viaje. Peludito abrió la puerta de su casa.

—¡Chicos, les traigo una sorpresa! ¡un duende de Santa vino a preguntarles qué quieren de regalo! ¡vamos, aprovechen, es gratis!

—¡Hola, niños!— habló el Rowdyruff Boy, animadamente y tal como lo había ensayado—. ¡Mi nombre es Boomer y soy ayudante de Santa!— algo le cayó directamente en la cara y se le quedó pegado, Boomer se lo quitó y al verlo se echó para atrás al descubrir que le habían golpeado con una ardilla muerta—. ¡Ahhhh!

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!— se rieron los tres sobrinos de Peludito—. ¡Tonto!

—¡Me las pagarán!— les gritó Boomer, horrorizado y temblando.

—No sean maleducados, preséntense.— les animó Peludito a sus sobrinos. Ellos dieron un salto al frente.

—¡Yo soy Wuzzy!

—¡Yo soy Cuzzy!

—¡Y yo Scuzzy!

—¿Qué le van a pedir a Santa?— preguntó entre dientes el niño vestido de duende, sintiendo rencor y ya queriendo irse.

Sabía que Princesa le había dado este trabajo porque era el único de los hermanos que podría contener su enojo en situaciones como ésta. Los otros dos, Brick y Butch, les habían dado otro trabajo que Boomer desconocía. Por ahora el rubio tenía más lugares que visitar, no tantos, la lista de amigos de Princesa no era muy grande, pero aún así sentía que iba a ser un día muy largo.

Y los sobrinos de Peludito habían pedido cosas muy raras, uno de ellos pidió un lanzallamas. De hecho esos niños le recordaban un poco a sus hermanos, sólo que estos eran más agradables, incluso después de anotar lo que querían de regalo los niños invitaron a Boomer a jugar, Boomer estaba ocupado, pero les prometió volver otro día. Qué extraño, puede que haya hecho nuevos amigos.

* * *

 _le dejé los nombres originales en ingles a los sobrinos de Peludito, pensé que era lo mejor, además de que no me acuerdo si se los cambiaron en el doblaje latino ni qué nombres tenían. en fin_

 _hoy fui a una convención de anime, ¡cielos!  
y tuve flojera el resto del día..._

 _aún así, espero tener el capítulo de mañana a tiempo_

 _ya casi termina, ¿quienes creen ustedes que protagonizarán los capítulos venideros? yo ya lo sé pero, ustedes piensen ¿qué personaje me falta incluir?_


	9. Faltan cuatro días para Navidad

**Doce días**

 _capítulo 9: Faltan cuatro días para Navidad._

Una fiesta elegante en el hogar de uno de los socios del padre de Princesa. Sólo la gente más importante estaba invitada, grandes empresarios y sus esposas, importantes magnates e incluso el alcalde estaba por ahí. Sólo la gente de alta sociedad, nada más.

Ahí estaba Princesa, al lado de su padre, la niña vestía un elegante vestido púrpura, adecuado para su edad. Un camarero se acercó y ofreció a la niña jugo de manzana, la niña aceptó con gusto.

Del otro lado del salón, una hermosa mujer de largos rizos rubios se encontraba tocando el piano, llamando la atención de todos los hombres; aquella mujer parecía un tierno y delicado ángel quien no estaba exento de sensualidad. Una belleza de pies a cabeza, atrayente y provocadora, talentosa y gloriosa. Una preciosidad de mujer.

Princesa dio un sorbo a su copa con jugo, se disculpó con su padre, quien conversaba con sus socios, y le dijo que tenía que retirarse un momento para ir al tocador.

La hermosa mujer rubia comenzó a cantar, y su voz combinada con su música en piano era una maravilla para los oídos. Terminó su acto, se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia y todos le aplaudieron con ánimo. Llevaba un vestido muy revelador, pero elegante de color blanco, sus rizos rubios eran largos y sedosos, sus labios eran rojos y su porte y modales eran magníficos.

Pronto un hombre se le acercó, un viejo mayor de cincuenta años que se presentó como la cabeza de una empresa importante, la invitó a bailar y la rubia aceptó.

—Esplendido.— dijo ella con voz dulce y educada. Tomó la mano del hombre para dirigirse a bailar.

La mujer bailaba vals con gracia, sus movimientos eran delicados y deslumbrantes. Toda ella era una exquisitez.

La rubia descubrió que a lo lejos había alguien observándola, una pequeña niña pecosa de vestido púrpura la vigilaba. Princesa le hizo señas, pidiéndole que la acompañara.

—¿Me disculpas un momento? Necesito ir al tocador.— dijo sensualmente la rubia al hombre con quien bailaba.

De esa forma la mujer hermosa se dirigió de manera discreta al baño de mujeres, al entrar notó que la niña la había estado esperando dentro.

—Estamos solas.— dijo la pequeña.

La rubia cerró con seguro la puerta a sus espaldas, miró a la niña con seriedad, pero en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?— preguntó con brusquedad la rubia, viendo a su alrededor por si había alguna cámara de seguridad.

—Estamos a pocos días para Navidad.— dijo la niña, pero parecía esforzarse por mantener la serenidad.

—No necesitas recordármelo, lo sé perfectamente, mocosa. ¿Qué quieres?

—No es que me agrades, de hecho, todo lo contrario, pero si no tienes planes para esa noche...— Princesa sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó a la mujer—. Espero que aceptes, me costó mucho encontrarte, fue una suerte que estuvieras aquí.

—¿Una fiesta navideña?— se molestó la mujer—. ¿Por qué crees que asistiría a algo como eso?

—No tienes otra cosa que hacer, ¿o sí?

—¡No me vengas con tonterías! Estoy en medio de un trabajo, si sólo me interrumpes por esto, es mejor que te largues.

—Está bien, lo intenté, me voy.— dijo la niña sin preocupación ni enfado—. Yo sólo quería hacer algo bueno por ti para varear, ya sabes, milagros de Navidad y esas tonterías. Pero olvídalo, sé que tienes mucho trabajo, suerte con ello.

La niña pasó al lado de la mujer, abrió la puerta y salió de los baños, dejando a la rubia sola.

La mujer observó un momento la invitación que le había entregado la pequeña. Realmente era una tontería.

Guardó la invitación en su pecho, bajo su vestido, y regresó a bailar con aquel hombre.

Esa misma noche, después de la fiesta, la rubia acuchilló a ese hombre en el cuello, siendo un asesinato silencioso y rápido. El dueño de una empresa que era la competencia de la de ese hombre le había pagado muy bien para liquidarlo, ya había recibido la mitad de la paga, le pagarían el resto más tarde.

La mujer bajó de la cama, limpió su cuchillo con un trapo y lo guardó en su bolso. Se quitó la peluca rubia, revelando una larga y desarreglada cabellera oscura, se limpió el maquillaje, mostrando una piel tan blanca como la nieve que caía afuera.

De alguna forma tenía que ganarse la vida Sedusa, ¿no es así?

Se recostó en la cama, en la parte sin sangre, volvió a observar la tarjeta que le había dado Princesa antes. ¿Una fiesta? No, Sedusa no era ese tipo de persona, no era como Princesa y no era como ninguno de ellos. Sedusa era fría y malvada, malvada de verdad. Jamás amó ni amará, por lo cual la Navidad no era nada para ella.

Era tan fría como la ventisca que azotaba la ventana del cuarto de hotel de donde se encontraba.

No podría aceptar la invitación de una pequeñita que, por odiosa que fuera, su maldad no se comparaba a la de la mujer. Los sentimientos reales no eran para Sedusa, los compañeros sólo le servían para traicionar. Nunca podría considerar un amigo o una familia. Ese mundo estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

Sedusa miró por última vez el pequeño árbol navideño que adornaba la habitación. Encendió un fósforo y con él quemó el lugar. Escapando por la ventana, la malvada Sedusa escapó y se escondió en las sombras de la noche.

Nadie podría encontrarla jamás, porque nunca ha tenido un nombre real, nunca ha tenido una verdadera identidad. La maestra del disfraz jamás podría ser encontrada. Sin identidad y sin amigos, así debía de ser.

Así era la Navidad para ella, fría y sin significado.

* * *

 _Ya casi se termina_

 _Aun así todavía queda más feelings_

 _Daré lo mejor_


	10. Faltan tres días para Navidad

**Doce días**

 _capítulo 10: Faltan tres días para Navidad._

A sólo tres días para Navidad, la ciudad de Saltadilla se regocijaba en una gran fiesta, el desfile navideño.

Ya había oscurecido, por lo cual las luces destellaban en todo su esplendor. Los carros alegóricos llevaban música y alegría consigo. Y el carro más distinguido, y el más esperado por los niños, era en el que iba Santa Claus, el cual era el Alcalde disfrazado; a su lado se encontraba la señorita Bellum, la cual iba vestida de una hermosa señora Claus, y detrás, en el mismo carro, las Chicas Superpoderosas, quienes iban de renos. Las niñas se veían adorables con esos trajes, aunque a Bellota le avergonzaba mucho.

En su carro alegórico llevaban muchas luces navideñas, un árbol adornado con esferas, estrellas y luces, un trineo (en donde iba sentado el Alcalde) y, además, sonaba una linda canción navideña.

La gente observaba con suma alegría los carros alegóricos, todos estaban llenos de felicidad, más aún cuando algunos carros arrojaban dulces o regalos.

Pero entre el público unos seres pequeños resaltaban de entre los demás: la Banda Ameba, integrada por Jefe, Slime y Junior.

Los tres amebas trataban de idear un plan para arruinar el desfile navideño, aunque evidente era que nada les saldría bien. Por otra parte las gentes a su alrededor los trataban con desprecio o indiferencia, y no era para menos, esas criaturas repulsivas eran los villanos más patéticos que existían. Su presencia y sus malignos planes no preocupaban a nadie, sólo lograban causar pena ajena. Aunque algunos niños encontraban muy graciosas esas cosas, así que de vez en cuando alguno se acercaba para jugar, pero sus madres rápido los apartaban, ¡podrían tener enfermedades!

—Debemos pensar en un brillante plan para arruinar el desfile.— dijo Jefe aunque no tenía ni una sola idea.

—¿Y si nos interponemos en el camino del carro alegórico? Así no podrá avanzar.— dijo Slime, con un gesto tonto.

—¡Ya sé! Nos pondremos en medio de la calle y el carro alegórico tendrá que detenerse ¡y así arruinaremos el desfile!— "ideó" Jefe.

—Brillante idea, Jefe. — dijo Junior.

—Yo no lo habría pensado mejor.— dijo Slime.

Los chicos ameba salieron del tumulto de gente, trasladándose a la calle en donde el desfile se llevaba a cabo. Justo en ese momento estaba por pasar el carro alegórico de Santa Claus, es decir, en donde iba el Alcalde, la señorita Bellum y las Superpoderosas.

Los ameba estaban frente al carro que no se detenía.

—En cualquier momento pararán el desfile, pero nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí.

—Este ha sido su mejor idea hasta ahora, Jefe.— elogió Junior.

El carro alegórico estaba a pocos metros de arrollar a la Banda Ameba, pero de repente Bombón se dio cuenta del peligro.

—¡Chicas! ¡por allá!— señaló Bombón.

—¡Oh, no!— exclamó Burbuja, aterrada.

—¡No puedo creer que tenga que pelear con este ridículo disfraz de reno!— se quejó Bellota.

Las Superpoderosas salieron disparadas del carro alegórico, dispuestos a luchar.

—¡Ahí vienen!— se emocionó Slime—... Y ahí van.— se desanimó al darse cuenta de que las chicas los habían ignorado.

Las tres niñas se encontraban en el oscuro cielo, deteniendo un par de misiles que había enviado Mojo Jojo de un avión que había construido él mismo. A la Banda Ameba ni siquiera la habían notado.

El carro alegórico seguía acercándose peligrosamente a los tres.

—No se preocupen.— animó Jefe—. Pronto nos notarán.

Pasaron unos segundos.

—¿Santa? ¿Santa?— preguntó un niño, el cual había salido de la nada.

—¿Qué ocurre, niño?— preguntó Junior al pequeño que se acercó.

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre?— insistió Slime.

—Más vale que sea rápido, porque estamos en medio de un plan malvado.— dijo Jefe.

—Estoy buscando a Santa, ¿me ayudan?— pidió el niño, con mirada perdida.

—Con mucho gusto.— habló Jefe, señalando al carro—. Está allá.

El carro alegórico estaba a centímetros de aplastarlos.

—¡Niño, cuidado!— gritaron los tres, tomando al pequeño y apartándolo de la calle, regresando de nuevo a la banqueta donde estaba la multitud.

—Ja, ja.— se rió el niño, poniéndose de pie y tocando a Junior hasta atravesarlo con su manita—. Ustedes son muy chistosos, parecen gelatina.

—Ja, ja, ja. ¡Me haces cosquillas!— exclamó Junior. El niño apartó las manos.

—¿Pero qué estabas haciendo en medio de la calle, niño?— regañó Jefe—. Es peligroso.

—Pudiste morir.— dijo Slime, preocupado.

—Sí, morir.— repitió Junior.

—Yo sólo buscaba a Santa, me alejé de mi mamá para poder encontrarlo, pero...

—Ya te dije que está sobre el carro alegórico.— dijo Jefe.

El niño giró hacia el carro por unos segundos, escuchando la música que emitía, después volvió su atención a los amebas.

—Si tan sólo pudiera acercarme lo suficiente para poder verlo.— dijo el niñito, alzando ambas manos.

Los amebas se miraron entre sí.

—Rápido, se está alejando.— dijo Jefe, tomando la mano del niño y regresando a la calle.

—¿Van a llevarme? Pero está muy alto.

—Te subiremos.— dijo Slime, sonriendo.

—Sí, arriba.— dijo Junior.

Los tres amebas se colocaron del más alto al más pequeño, sirviendo de escaleras, ayudando así al niño a subir. Primero subió al primer escalón que era Junior, después al segundo que era Jefe, y con cuidado subió al tercero que era Slime. Después, con un empujón, el niño logró subir al carro.

—Vengan conmigo.— les dijo el niño, estirando el brazo para ayudar a sus amigos amebas a subir, los cuales eran increíblemente livianos.

Las Superpoderosas seguían batallando con Mojo, provocando explosiones en el cielo que la gente aclamaba, por lo cual nadie se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría con los tres amebas, el niño y Santa.

Jefe, Junior, Slime y el niño llegaron tomados de la mano hasta el trineo de Santa. La señorita Bellum se impresionó, pero no dijo nada al respecto. El niño subió al trineo por su cuenta, se sentó en el regazo de Santa y comenzó a tocarle el rostro con las manos, tocando incluso el sombrero y la barba falsa.

—Hola, niño, ¿qué quieres pedir para Navidad?— preguntó "Santa", muy feliz.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!— rió el niño a carcajadas, apartando las manos—. ¡Tú no eres Santa! ¡eres el Alcalde!

—¿Es el Alcalde?— se impresionó Junior, bajando la mirada al igual que los otros dos, con decepción. ¡Ellos sí habían creído que era el real!

—Me descubrió, qué vergüenza.— se lamentó el Alcalde.

La señorita Bellum se acercó.

—Niño, tu mamá debe estar muy preocupada por ti, ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrarla?— preguntó la mujer con mucha amabilidad.

—No es necesario, señorita, mis nuevos amigos me ayudarán a encontrarla.— respondió el niño.

—¿Amigos?— se sorprendieron los tres amebas.

El niño bajó del trineo de un salto, siendo atrapado por los amebas.

—Sí, somos amigos ahora.

—¿Escucharon eso, chicos? Hicimos un amigo.— anunció Jefe con orgullo.

Los tres amebas bajaron del carro primero, después bajó el niño dando un saltó más. ¡Realmente era como aterrizar en gelatina!

Las Superpoderosas vencieron a Mojo, la gente aplaudió. El niño y los amebas volvieron a la multitud.

—Lamento haber arruinado su plan malvado.— se disculpó el niño.

—¿Qué plan malvado?— preguntó Jefe, quien en verdad no se acordaba.

—¡Hijo!— llegó una mujer, apartando a los amebas y abrazando al niño con fuerza. La mujer estaba llena de lágrimas—. ¡Te he dicho que nunca debes soltar mi mano! ¡es peligroso para ti! ¡sabía que no debía traerte!

—¡Mamá! ¡mamá! ¡vi a Santa!

—¿Qué?— la madre, desconcertada, llevo su mirada al carro alegórico de Santa, el cual ya se había alejado—. ¿Cómo...?

—¿Pueden mis amigos venir a casa a cenar?

—¿Ah?— ella miró a su hijo, después a los amebas, después a su hijo otra vez—. Pero ellos...

—Me ayudaron a ver a Santa, mami.— el niño tomó a Jefe de la mano—. Me llevaron hasta él. Y no me lo vas a creer, ¡es el Alcalde disfrazado!

La madre los miró con un una mueca en su rostro, Eran unas criaturas repulsivas, pero eran amigos de su hijo. Lo habían hecho feliz. Resopló con resignación.

—¿Y si mejor se quedan en casa hasta Navidad?— ofreció la madre, poniéndose a su altura.

—¡¿De verdad?! — exclamaron los amebas.

—De verdad.— sonrió la madre.

La madre tomó a su hijo de la mano, el niño tomó a Jefe, Jefe tomó a Junior y Junior a Slime.

El desfile había terminado.

* * *

 _¡no puedo creerlo! Este capítulo era para el día martes 22  
¡pero ya estamos a 26!  
¡no lo logré! ¡no logré terminar los días a tiempo!  
Maldición, pero no fue mi culpa, tuve problemas familiares y tuve que salir de la ciudad  
¡Sabía que pasaría! ¡aún así tenía la esperanza de poder terminarlo todo a tiempo!_

 _Realmente, realmente, realmente, estuve muy enojada... Pero ya lo superé.  
Espero terminar este fanfic antes de año nuevo, aún le quedan 3 capítulos._

 _Y éste capítulo es de mis favoritos ¡estaba ansiosa por subirlo!  
amo a la Banda Ameba jeje_


	11. Faltan dos días para Navidad

**Doce días**

 _capítulo 11: Faltan dos días para Navidad._

—Repiteme una vez más por qué estás aquí.— preguntó, con gesto cansado, Santa Claus (¡el de verdad!).

—Oh, simple.— comenzó a decir Él, llenándose la boca de galletas y chocolate caliente—. ¡Me he vuelto un fanático de la Navidad!

Santa se recargó en su asiento, puso mala cara y bufó, sentía que había escuchado un mal chiste.

—¿Quieres que crea que un demonio como tú tiene espíritu navideño?

—Tal vez no ese espíritu que tú esperas, pero me he estado divirtiendo tanto últimamente. ¡Los regalos! ¡la nieve! ¡las luces! ¡es todo tan encantador! ¡Y mira!— se puso de pie y giró—. ¡Llevo un cosplay de ti!

En efecto, Él estaba disfrazado de Santa Claus. El verdadero Santa se masajeó la frente, ya hasta le dolía la cabeza.

—¿Por qué eres tan...? Un demonio como tú no festeja Navidad.

—Hmm, pues aunque no lo creas.— cruzó sus brazos, haciendo un berrinche.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Santa sin entender.

—¡Finalmente vi la luz!— exclamó, gritándolo a los cuatro vientos—. ¡La Navidad es tan miserable para tantas personas! ¡por eso es tan divertido!

—No tiene el más mínimo sentido.— Santa se levantó del sofá, enfadado—. ¡Ya lárgate de este lugar! ¡llevas comiendo galletas tres horas! ¡Estoy muy ocupado, en un par de días es Navidad, debo estar preparado!

—No hasta que me des lo que pido.— dijo Él, engreído.

—¿Por qué te serviría a ti? Realmente no lo entiendo.

—Está bien, te contaré.— se resignó, el demonio volvió a sentase en su sofá, Santa hizo lo mismo en el suyo—. Tengo una amiguita que se está esforzando por pasarla bien en Navidad, yo sólo quería hacerle un pequeño favor.

—¿Tú? ¿una amiga?— se impresionó Santa, pero sin creerle.

—Oh, sí, tú la conoces, se llama Princesa.— se acercó en un segundo al oído de Santa y continuó—. Princesa Morbucks.

—¡Debí imaginarlo!— exclamó. Él ya había regresado a su lugar, se veía complacido—. Sólo una niña malcriada como ella podría ser amiga de una criatura como tú.

—Ella trata de hacer las cosas bien, te lo juro.— habló el demonio, un poco exasperado.

—Créeme, yo he vigilado muy bien a esa niña desde lo que me hizo el año pasado, temiendo que intente sabotearme otra vez.

—Bla, bla, bla.

—¡Ella no intenta ser buena! ¡ella sólo quiere tener una buena Navidad, pero alguien tan odioso como esa niña no lo merece! ¡a ella realmente no le importan las otras personas!

—Santa, eres un dolor de cabeza. Lo único que te pido son unos cuantos regalos extra para los niños que Princesa invitará a su fiesta.

—Ella puede comprarlos.

—No, no, Santa, te equivocas.— alegó—. Bueno, está bien, tienes razón. Pero no es lo mismo, tú me entiendes, a un niño le causa más ilusión que Santa le traiga regalos a que sus padres les compren, sinceramente.

—¿Por qué un demonio maligno como tú haría eso por una pequeña?

—Te estás confundiendo, yo no soy esa clase de demonio. Yo soy más de hacer lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero.— se explicó, tomando y comiendo otra galleta de la bandeja sobre la mesa que tenía al lado—. A veces quiero ver el mundo arder, otras veces quiero alegrar a una amiga.

—Eres alguien muy extraño, Él, ¿te lo han dicho?

—Continuamente.— se recostó en el sofá, orgulloso consigo mismo—. Además, el hecho de que Princesa no invite a las Superpoderosas a su fiesta me alegra mucho, nos burlaremos porque ellas no asistieron, al día siguiente contaremos chistes que ellas no entenderán y diremos "¡Claro que no entiendes, no estabas ahí!" ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—Está bien, está bien, haré una excepción esta vez, ¡pero será la última! sólo por los niños que invitará a su fiesta, no por ella.

—¿No crees que estás siendo un poco rudo? Luego dicen que el malo soy yo.

—Niños como ella nunca cambian.

—¡Ja! Creo que lo que sientes es rencor ya que tú más que nadie sabe que un niño malo puede volverse bueno, algo que en lo personal **me desagrada** , pero un niño bueno también puede volverse malo.

—¡Pero ella...!

—¿Te has puesto a pensar por qué ella es así? Los humanos son tan simples, ella sólo quiere atención.

—¿Estás diciendo que si le prestan atención dejará de ser mala?

—No es atención lo que necesita, lo que necesita es un amigo, y no un amigo como yo que sólo trae desgracias sin remordimiento. Ella actualmente cree que haciendo cosas buenas por los demás podrá pasar una fiesta feliz, pero no le importan realmente esos niños, sólo hasta que sienta bondad real, sólo cuando ame y sea amada logrará ser feliz.

—...

—Lo sé, ¡es tan repugnante! Me conformo con saber que es un ser desesperado por sentir más que egoísmo en su oscuro corazón. ¡Es tan divertido verla sufrir!

—Déjame ver si entendí. Quieres que te dé regalos para que tú se los des a Princesa y ella pueda dárselos a los niños.

—Sí.— exclamó.

—Porque le estás haciendo un favor.

—¡Así es!— cantó.

—Y al mismo tiempo es porque sabes que aunque ella se está esforzando por aparentar ser buena persona, no lo es realmente, porque sabes que ella no se sentirá feliz aún después de hacerlo, porque sabes que aunque lo intente ella no puede sentir más que egoísmo, que todo lo hace para satisfacer sus deseos personales los cuales al final la harán sufrir.

—¡Exacto, Santa!— gritó, saltando de su lugar.

—Eres realmente muy extraño.

—Ah, espera, no es del todo cierto.— se volvió a sentar—. Te olvidas de un detalle, los malos pueden volverse un poco buenos, y viceversa. Aunque Princesa no sienta nada ahora, puede sentirlo después, cuando descubra que puede hacer más amigos.

—Ya no te entendí, ¿cuál es tu finalidad malvada en todo esto?

—A veces siento que no me estás escuchando.

—Y yo me siento muy viejo para esto. ¡Ya, fuera de mi casa!

El demonio hizo un berrinche y desapareció de ahí, llevándose el resto de las galletas y el chocolate caliente.

Santa reflexionó. Princesa era la niña más odiosa con la que se había topado, pero pensó que quizá con un poco de felicidad podría comportarse diferente. Quizá si le daba una oportunidad...

Abrió un cajón y revisó la larguísima lista de niños buenos, aún estaba reconsiderando un trío de niños, no sabía si ponerlos en la lista de los buenos o de los malos; la semana pasada no habría dudado en ponerlos en la lista de malos, de hecho estaban en esa lista hasta el momento, pero últimamente Boomer, Brick y Butch se estaban comportando, quizá por conveniencia, pero estaban alegrando a otros niños. Quizá debería considerar a Princesa para la lista de buenos también.

.

Brick y Butch fueron de mala gana al orfanato, Brick estaba aún más molesto que Butch ya que hacían esto para ir a la fiesta de Princesa, y Brick no quería ir, sólo hacía esto por sus hermanos, los cuales querían regalos, pastel y dulces.

Al llegar al orfanato un pequeño huérfano los esperaba. Era el niño al cual le habían roto su ángel.

—Hola, chicos.— saludó el pequeño, un poco animado y temeroso a la vez.

—¡Ey!— Butch le dio un empujón "amistoso" derribando al niñito al suelo—. ¡Ja, ja! ¡eres más débil que Boomer!

El niñito no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, no quería meterse en problemas, realmente le temía a ellos. Brick se acercó.

—Ya sabes que Princesa nos ordenó reparar tu juguete, ¿en dónde está?— preguntó el pelirrojo con impaciencia.

—Por aquí, síganme.

El niño huérfano se adentró en el orfanato, seguido por el par de Rowdyruff Boys. Los demás niños del orfanato los observaron, conmocionados, sorprendidos de que uno de sus compañeros estuviera siendo acompañado por ese par.

Llegaron al final de un pasillo, entraron al dormitorio del niño huérfano, que compartía con otros cuatro niños más. El niño fue hacia su cama y debajo de ella sacó una caja que contenía las piezas rotas del ángel.

—¿Tienen pegamento?— preguntó el niñito.

—¡Yo traje!— gritó Butch, apretando en sus puños un par de botes de pegamento, tanto que las rompió y el contenido se regó en el suelo.

Los tres se quedaron viendo unos segundos el pegamento secándose y pegándose en el piso.

—¡Rápido! ¡antes de que se seque!— exclamó Brick, tomando con ambas manos las piezas del ángel y tomando algo de pegamento también.

Ordenaron, colocaron y pegaron las piezas lo más rápido que pudieron antes de que el pegamento se secara, logrando terminar pronto gracias a su supervelocidad. Lo dejaron para que se secara. Los tres niños vieron al ángel detenidamente.

—¿Cómo quedó?— preguntó Brick al niño, esperando su opinión.

—Quedó... bien.

Pudo haber salido mejor, ya no era tan hermoso como al principio, pero pudo ser peor.

—¿Y para qué es?— preguntó Butch con curiosidad.

—Esto se pone en la cima del árbol.— dijo el niño, tomando el ángel, ya seco, en sus pequeñas manos.

—¿Que no se ponía ahí una estrella?— dijo Butch, confundido, arqueando las cejas.

—Amm, sí, pero esto también es bonito, ¿no es así?

Silencio por un momento.

—Bien, ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, ya nos vamos.— dijo Brick, fastidiado.

—¡Ya quiero que sea pasado mañana para comer pastel! ¡pastel! ¡pastel! ¡y la piñata!— gritó Butch.

—Emm... Gracias por reparar mi ángel.— agradeció el pequeño, dudando un poco, después se acercó a ambos hermanos y los abrazó—. ¡Nos veremos en la fiesta!

—¿Eh? Sí, seguro, niño.— dijo Brick, extrañado, apartándolo de un pequeño empujón.

* * *

 _Y éste capítulo era para el día 23_  
 _¡y ya es 31! el último del año, rayos. Supongo que, como ya se me pasó el 25 de diciembre, la fecha en la que suba los capítulos ya no me interesa demasiado.  
En fin, aún quedan dos más._

 _Debo continuar otro fanfic, más precisamente "Gema corrompida" mi fic de Steven Universe, por algún motivo continuamente me preguntan cuándo lo continuaré, y no me molesta pero... *sigh*  
como quiera siempre estuvo en mis planes continuar ese fic antes de que se terminara el hiatus de la serie... me pregunto si lo conseguiré..._

 _¿qué me falta por decir?... ¡Ah! Sí...  
Feliz año nuevo_


	12. Falta un día para Navidad

**Doce días**

 _capítulo 12: Falta un día para Navidad._

Era la víspera de Navidad Y Ace se encontraba completamente solo. Ciertamente faltaban unas pocas horas para Navidad, de hecho, ya era de noche. No le molestaba estar solo, ni siquiera le molestaba no tener un árbol de Navidad en donde Santa le dejara regalos (igual no le iba a dejar nada). No le importaba que sus amigos decidieran festejar con sus familias, dejándolo abandonado.

¿Qué importaba? La Navidad nunca le interesó demasiado. Pero...

—Han pasado unos meses y mi vida sigue siendo un desastre.— habló, sentado sobre la lápida de la tumba de su madre—. Ni con tu ayuda pude ser buena persona, ahora que no estás... Je, seguro no tengo oportunidad.

En vida, esa mujer había tenido una decepción por hijo. Ace nunca le pidió que esperara más de él, pero ella siempre persistía, siempre creyó que su hijo tendría un futuro, a pesar de que éste pareciese no importarle en lo absoluto. Decepciones es todo lo que Ace había podido darle a ella, pero aún con todo ella siempre lo amó.

—Aunque mis amigos no pasen la Navidad conmigo, al menos estoy contigo.— dijo Ace, hablándole a la tumba, esperando que ella lo escuchase. Se sentía patético y triste.

¿A quién engañaba? Sus amigos sí querían pasar la Navidad con él, incluso Arturo lo había invitado a la fiesta en su casa, sólo que Ace era demasiado terco como para aceptar.

Ya hacía demasiado frío, incluso había nevado, pero no quería volver a casa. Realmente, en el fondo, no quería estar solo.

Escuchó el sonido de su celular, le habían enviado un mensaje. ¿Un mensaje? ¿quién le enviaría un mensaje? nadie nunca ni siquiera lo llamaba. Tomó el celular en sus manos y leyó el texto que le habían enviado. Decía: "Te estamos esperando"

—Ni loco iré.— se dijo Ace después de leer el mensaje que le había enviado Arturo.

Un mensaje más le enviaron, era una imagen. Ace, confuso y malhumorado, abrió la imagen y vio lo que era una fotografía.

—¡¿Pero qué?!— tal fue la sorpresa que se echó para atrás, golpeándose al caer, pero no le importó porque no pudo dejar de carcajear—. ¡Pero qué idiotas son!

Es que la imagen mostraba...

.

Unas horas antes. En otro lugar.

Serpiente y Arturo iban caminando por la calle, a dirección de la casa del más pequeño. Es verdad que Arturo pocas veces está en su hogar, al igual que sus amigos, puesto que se la pasan perdiendo el tiempo en el basurero, pero ciertamente Arturo era el que tenía una familia mucho más unida que el resto de sus compañeros. Era extraño que un pequeño tan amado por sus seres queridos se comporte como un malandrín y se junte con despreciables rufianes. Nadie lo entendía.

Serpiente no paraba de temblar por el frío, pero Arturo no parecía sentirlo, incluso cuando Serpiente iba más abrigado que él, pero aún así.

—¿Tus padres no se enojan porque pases la Navidad en mi casa?— le preguntó Arturo a Serpiente. Serpiente lo miró, un poco sorprendido.

—¿Qué? No. Papá está en el bar y mamá esstá trabajando... en el bar también.— desvió la mirada, un poco incomodo—. Yo en realidad nunca he passado la Navidad en mi casa. Ssi lo hice no lo recuerdo.

—¿Crees que Ace esté bien?— dijo Arturo, un poco entristecido—. Sé que dijo que no quería venir pero... Realmente nosotros no solemos separarnos, él está solo ahora.

—Él esss complicado, tal vezss encuentre algo qué hacer ssin nosotros.— dijo Serpiente, y aunque lo decía él, se sentía un poco melancólico. Miró a Arturo y decidió cambiar de tema—. Gracias por invitarme a tu casssa, pero ¿cress que les agrade?

—Sabes que le caes bien a mi madre.— dijo Arturo, riéndose—. Seguro que a mis primos y sobrinos también les vas a agradar.

—¿Cuántoss sobrinosss tieness?

—¡Te vas a sorprender!— exclamó el pequeño, soltando una carcajada.

Finalmente llegaron a casa del pequeño Arturo, no entraron por la puerta de enfrente, se fueron directo al patio de la casa, en donde se escuchaba música, había mesas, sillas, comida y muchos niños pequeños, los cuales eran hijos de los primos mayores de Arturo, por lo tanto eran sus sobrinos segundos.

Todos los niños corrieron hacia Arturo y trataron de arrastrarlo para que jugara con ellos. Serpiente se les quedó viendo. Una anciana llegó y abrazó a Arturo con fuerza, ella evidentemente era su abuela, tenían la misma altura.

—¡Abuela! ¡llegaste!— dijo Arturo con felicidad.

—Te extrañé mucho, mi pequeño Pedrito.— dijo la anciana con alegría, pellizcando las mejillas de su nieto.

—Abuela, yo soy Arturo. Pedrito es mi primo.

—Uy. Perdón, mi niño, es que ya estoy vieja. Ahora dame otro abrazo.— ella le dio otro fuerte abrazo al chico.

—Abuela, ya cumplí 15 años.— dijo Arturo, avergonzándose.

—¡Y no has crecido nada! Seguro que tu madre no te alimenta.

Serpiente seguía viéndolos, incomodo. La anciana se dio cuenta de la presencia del extraño chico y se le acercó.

—Arturo, no me dijiste que traerías a tu amigo Billy.

—Él no es Billy, abuela, es otro amigo. Billy no pudo venir.— le dijo Arturo, ya cansado de las equivocaciones de su abuela.

—Me llamo Sandford, ess un gusto conocerla sseñora.— dijo Serpiente, apenado.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya decía yo que estabas muy delgado!— dijo la anciana. Serpiente y Arturo se rieron—. Arturo me contó de sus amiguitos. Fíjate que de pequeño, bueno, más pequeño, él no tenía demasiados amigos, le costó adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, por eso me alegra mucho saber que los tiene a ustedes.

—No tenías que contarle la historia de mi vida, abuela.— dijo Arturo, apenado.

—Por cierto, Arturo, les hice regalos a tus amigos, están debajo del árbol, podrás entregárselos mañana.— dijo la abuela—. ¡Seguro les encantarán!

—¿Ya escuchaste, Serpiente? ¡Tendrás un regalo!— le dijo Arturo a su compañero.

Serpiente no lo podía creer, una desconocida le había hecho un regalo, no estaba acostumbrado a cosas como esta. Ciertamente la familia de Arturo era diferente a la suya.

—Arturo.— llamó la madre de Arturo—. Ve a la cocina por los platos, ya voy a servir la comida.

—¡Ya voy, madre!— contestó Arturo.

Arturo entró a la casa, yendo directamente a la cocina, Serpiente lo siguió al igual que un gran grupo de niños que aún buscaban jugar. Arturo tomó los platos de la repisa.

—Arturo, ¿a qué vamos a jugar?— dijo uno de los niños.

—Eh... Jugaremos más tarde.— les dijo Arturo.

—¿Por qué tu amiga es tan fea?— preguntó otro niño, señalando a Serpiente.

—¡Yo ssoy un hombre, mocosso!— le gritó Serpiente, pero el niño se enojó y le dio una patada—. ¡Auch! ¡oye!

—No les hagas caso. Regresemos afuera.— dijo Arturo a su amigo.

Durante la cena los adultos se la pasaron contando historias graciosas de conocidos o de ellos mismos, como la historia de unos primos a los que se les apareció un fantasma una noche en carretera, o de un tío cuyo camión cayó a un precipicio con él dentro, o el verdadero motivo por el que el padre de Arturo fue arrestado. Los dos miembros de la Banda Gangrena ciertamente tenían muchas anécdotas qué contar, especialmente las que estaban relacionadas con las Superpoderosas, es que siempre se estaban metiendo en problemas.

Uno de los muchos tíos de Arturo trató de que los chicos tomaran alcohol, Arturo se negó, Serpiente mostró curiosidad pero fue rápidamente reprendido por la madre de Arturo. Los primos mayores de Arturo, quienes todos tenían hijos, no paraban de decirle a Arturo que él era el siguiente en tener bebés, lo cual molestaba bastante a Arturo ya que no se consideraba tan tarado. Y los sobrinos no paraban de pedirles jugar.

Los niños pequeños jugaban con pequeñas luces de bengala, corriendo de un lado a otro, inconscientes del peligro del fuego con el que encendían sus juguetes. Pronto los adultos llamaron a los niños, ya que habían colgado una piñata colorida de siete picos con muchos dulces dentro; aunque era solo para los niños, Arturo y Serpiente no pudieron evitar querer pegarle a la piñata, al final una prima de Arturo terminó partiendo la piñata y sacando todos los dulces. Algunos de los niños utilizaron los restos de la piñata para jugar, unos incluso usaban los picos como sombrero.

Empezó a nevar y todos entraron a la casa, la cual no era muy grande. Algún niño se quedó dormido, un par de hermanitos peleaban hasta llorar, otros le pedían dinero a sus padres, el resto seguía detrás de Arturo para jugar, y terminaron jugando juegos de mesa.

—Vamos, abre el regalo.— decía una de las primas de Arturo a su hijo bebé.

Los niños comenzaron a abrir sus regalos, Serpiente los miró con curiosidad.

—¿No sse esperarán hassta mañana?— preguntó Serpiente a Arturo.

—Nah, en mi casa siempre los abrimos el 24.— respondió Arturo, tomando uno de los regalos que había preparado su abuela y tendiéndoselo a su amigo—. Este es tuyo.

Serpiente miró el obsequio unos momentos antes de tomarlo en sus manos, lo desenvolvió, muy avergonzado porque toda la familia lo estaba observando fijamente. Era un suéter tejido color rojo con un dibujo de Santa Claus y la frase "Merry Christmas" en ella, era ridículo.

—¡Vamos! ¡¿qué esperas?! ¡póntelo!— insistió Arturo, quien ya tenía puesto el suyo que era igual pero de color verde.

Serpiente tuvo que ponerse el suyo y todos se burlaron de ambos.

—No puedo esperar a darle los regalos a los demás.— dijo Arturo, viendo los tres regalos debajo del árbol que eran para sus otros amigos—. Cielos, ojalá pudieran estar aquí.

—¿Creess que Ace quiera el suyo?— dijo Serpiente, observando el regalo que estaba destinado a Ace—. Él ni siquiera quiso venir.

—Ya sabes cómo es.— dijo Arturo—. No le gustan este tipo de cosas, pero aún así guardaba la esperanza de que se presentara.

—¿Qué crees que esté haciendo ahora?— dijo Serpiente, entristecido.

Arturo miró a Serpiente sin saber qué decirle. Aunque Ace siempre trataba especialmente mal a Serpiente, Arturo sabía que ambos eran como hermanos, eran amigos desde hacia más tiempo que los demás. No había nadie que conociera más a Ace que Serpiente.

Arturo incluso recordaba cuando vio a ambos por primera vez. Cuando Arturo era un niño pasaba mucho tiempo dentro de casa, nadie allá afuera lo quería, a veces la gente podía ser muy cruel con los niños extranjeros, especialmente los que habían llegado ilegalmente, pero un día salió un poco y se perdió en las calles, entonces fue encontrado por esos dos que se convertirían en sus amigos; en un principio ellos lo habían asustado, incluso trataron de robarle el dinero, pero dado a que Arturo no tenía dinero, decidieron pedirle ayuda para robar unos dulces. Pronto se volvieron amigos, la razón era que tenían algo en común, los cinco de la Banda Gangrena tenían algo en común, ellos eran unos indeseados para la sociedad. Tal vez por este motivo los cinco habían tomado un mal camino.

Ace había unido a todos, ellos lo consideraban como un preciado amigo, aún cuando él llegaba a ser muy cruel a veces.

—Tal vez aún pueda venir.— dijo Arturo, sonriéndole a Serpiente—. Si supiera la diversión que se está perdiendo vendría de inmediato.

Los sobrinos de Arturo se acercaron y los rodearon, aún esperando jugar.

—Cieloss, Arturo.— habló Serpiente—. Tu familia ess genial, pero essstos niños ya me impacientaron.

—Oye, tengo una brillante idea.— dijo Arturo—. Voy a mandarle una foto a Ace, para mostrarle lo que se pierde.

—Ahora que lo piensso mejor, tal vez esstar rodeado de niños no ess algo que...

Pero Arturo ya se había ido por su celular para tomar la foto, cuando regresó le indicó a sus sobrinos que se acomodaran; los niños se acercaron mucho a Serpiente, casi aplastándolo.

—Espera, tengo otra idea.— dijo Arturo. Se acercó a un par de niños que llevaban los picos de la piñata como sombrero, se los quitó, se puso uno y el otro se lo puso a Serpiente—. Listo, podemos tomarnos la foto ahora.

—¿Esstás loco? ¡Se burlará!— exclamó Serpiente—. Noss verá con los tontoss suéteres que nos tejió tu abuela.

—Exacto.— dijo Arturo, riéndose.

Se tomaron una selfie junto a media docena de niños, los cuales hacían muecas mientras se reían. Arturo le envió la imagen a Ace mientras reía, y, ¿por qué no?, también le envió la imagen a Billy y a Genio.

Después de unos segundos, el celular de Arturo comenzó a sonar, le habían enviado un mensaje, ¡un mensaje de Ace! El mensaje decía... "Son unos imbéciles"

Arturo se quedó mirando el mensaje unos momentos antes de decirle a Serpiente lo que decía.

—¿Qué... qué habrá querido descir con esso?— dijo Serpiente, apenado.

—¡Que son imbéciles!— gritó uno de los niños.

—Yo... realmente quissiera que estuviera aquí.

—Sí... yo también.— dijo Arturo en voz baja—. Pero me alegra que al menos tú estés aquí.

—Me alegro también.— sonrió—. Me hubiera gusstado tener una familia como la tuya... Rayoss, si Ace estuviera aquí me golpearía.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Arturo, extrañado.

—De niñoss solía decirme que eramoss familia. Ya sabess, su mamá, yo y él...

—Él vendrá, estoy seguro.— animó Arturo—. Siempre pasan la Navidad juntos, ¿no es así?

Tan sólo pasaron unos minutos hasta que la abuela se acercó a ambos.

—Arturo.— lo llamó su abuela.

—¿Qué quieres abuela?

—Adivina quién llegó.

—¿Mi padre?

—Eh, no, no tu padre.— la abuela se encogió de hombros—. Es uno de tus amigos.

Junto a ella apareció Ace, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Por favor, díganme que no van a darme un regalo tan patético como el que llevan puesto.— habló el líder de la Banda Gangrena.

Arturo y Serpiente se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos. Había venido, realmente lo había hecho.

—¡Te dije que vendría!— exclamó Arturo, dando un salto—. Y sí, ¡hay un regalo para ti!— Arturo se apresuró a darle a Ace su regalo.

—Está bien, pero no piensen que me lo voy a poner.— dijo Ace, abriendo el regalo que, sí, era un suéter—... Siento haberme enojado por una tontería.

—Ah, no te preocupes, jefe, ya estás aquí.— contestó Arturo, que estaba más que contento.

Serpiente miró a Ace por un momento, después bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado por alguna razón.

—Creí que no vendríass.— le dijo—. Me ssiento feliz.

—No digas mariconadas.— Ace golpeó a Serpiente en el hombro—. Sé que no soportas estar sin mí, hermano.

* * *

 _Entonces llego y escribo un fanfic de Navidad a mitad de febrero, ¿qué cosas no?  
Y éste capítulo debía ser para el día 24 de diciembre... *suspiro* Siempre me pasa, cuando no lo termino en la fecha, tardo una eternidad en hacerlo.  
Pero espero subir el último lo más pronto posible!  
_

 _Realmente esperaba escribir este capítulo. Desde el principio quería dedicarle el penúltimo capítulo a Serpiente y Arturo, pensé en cómo sería la familia de Arturo, y básicamente pensé en cómo celebra la navidad mi familia. Incluso yo tengo muchos sobrinos, hijos de mis primos, que no paran de pedirme jugar jaja  
Y quién no usó los picos de la piñata como sombrero? xD_

 _Ya, ya, amo este capítulo. El siguiente es el último.  
_ _No sé cuándo lo suba.  
Arreglaré los errores ortográficos de los capítulos anteriores (los primeros capítulos los hacía uno por día, no los revisaba bien)  
Nos leemos :3_


	13. Navidad

_Sí, sí, aquí está el capítulo. Lo siento, sé que debía ser para el año pasado, como ya les había dicho, por algunos problemas no pude terminarlo en la fecha que quería. Después de eso, cuando comenzó el año... simplemente no pude. Todo enero y febrero estuve sin nada de inspiración, todo por pensar en este fic que no podía... ¡agh! Después de un tiempo decidí dejarlo de lado por el bien de mis otros fics. Entonces, cuando me di cuenta ya era mitad del año y éste nunca lo acabé. Entonces me dije "Ya, al carajo, este fic lo terminas hasta diciembre, justo el día que debía"  
En realidad, quería subirlo el día 13, pero ya saben cómo soy... _

_En fin, espero que les guste aunque sea un poco, significa mucho._

* * *

 **Doce días**

 _capítulo 13: Navidad._

¿Qué era la Navidad? se preguntaban los pequeños Brick, Boomer y Butch. Árboles, luces y regalos, no es que hayan visto muchas Navidades antes. Sólo una antes de ésta y ni siquiera sabían exactamente de qué trataba. Un tal Santa Claus dejaba regalos, claro, a ellos no, pero no entendían el por qué.

Atardecía ese 25 de diciembre y los invitados comenzaban a llegar a la mansión Morbucks. Ni el padre ni la madre de la niña estaban en casa, además Princesa se encargó de darles el día libre a sus sirvientes ya que no quería que ellos le fueran a contar a sus padres que ella hizo una fiesta en su ausencia. Princesa gozaba de la fortuna de ser ignorada por sus padres, tanto que le dan lo que quiere, pero hay veces, muy especificas, en las que no dejan pasar una travesura y la castigan o golpean (sin sobrepasar, por supuesto, el límite de qué tanto se debe golpear a un hijo por una travesura). Hacer una fiesta invitando a delincuentes que podrían causar un desastre en la propiedad era algo que sus padres no iban a tolerar.

Pero la niña era bastante astuta, con algunos dulces y juguetes había convencido a los Rowdyruff Boys de ayudarla en la elaboración de la fiesta, ¡y esos niños eran bastante veloces! En un parpadeo ya habían decorado todo el salón, incluso habían traído un gran árbol y lo habían decorado, pero faltaba algo, algo en la cima.

—Niño, es hora de poner el ángel.— dijo Princesa al niño huérfano, quien sostenía a su ángel con fuerza entre sus brazos. El niño había estado acompañándolos durante los preparativos.

—Eh... eh...— balbuceó. Princesa fijó su vista en el ángel.

—¿No la quieres dar?

—¡Eh! ¡no! Quiero decir, ¿me la regresarás cuando la fiesta termine? Ella es tan bonita.— el huérfano acarició el cabello de cerámica de su ángel, pasó sus dedos por el vestido plateado, desprendiendo un poco de diamantina plateada que quedó adherida a sus manos.

—Es horrible.— espetó Princesa—. Cuando la compré era muy hermosa, pero después de que estos idiotas te la rompieran.— señaló a los Rowdyruff Boys, quienes escuchaban pero estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo galletas—. Y luego de su mediocre intento de repararla... Es fea. Pero, ¿significa algo para ti? ¿verdad?

Princesa sonrió y el niñito dio saltos de alegría. Ella se dio la vuelta y dio una mueca de disgusto o algo así.

—Oye, niño, ¿qué significa la Navidad?— le preguntó Boomer al huérfano.

—Oh, es cuando cae nieve y ponen luces y Santa te trae regalos.— explicó el niño con una sonrisa.

—¡Agh! ¡Eso ya lo sabemos!— refunfuñó Brick—. ¿Y por qué da regalos?

—Los da cuando te portas bien.

—¿Portarse bien? ¡pero qué tontería!— miró a sus hermanos—. Vámonos.— Brick caminó hacia adelante, seguido por sus hermanos, y cuando pasó al lado del huérfano, le dio un empujón.

Princesa había enviado invitaciones a todo villano que conocía ya que ellos eran lo más parecido a amigos que tenía.

Todos siempre celebraban con sus familias y amigos en Navidad, Princesa sólo podía ver todo aquello a la distancia y nunca tuvo importancia hasta apenas el año pasado en su fallido intento de arruinar la Navidad. Sería que había algo malo con ella, con todos aquellos que había invitado a su mansión esa noche, tal vez. Pero tal vez fue por eso, que se atrevió a hacer lo que nunca había intentado. Regresó su mirada al niño huérfano, aquel que le había deseado una feliz Navidad, lo vio sonreír al observar las luces del árbol. Entonces hubo un sentimiento dentro de ella, al menos uno, pero no es lo que esperaba, era otra cosa. Algo ni siquiera parecido a la felicidad.

Los niños del orfanato, que también habían sido invitados por Princesa, fueron los primeros en llegar y al principio todo fue tranquilo, pero todo se empezó a volver un descontrol cuando los villanos llegaron.

Peludito entró con un disparo de su escopeta, acompañado por toda su familia, realmente toda y Peludito tiene bastante familia. Ellos llegaron y arrasaron con la comida y pronto se encontraron cantando villancicos navideños bastante extraños, Peludito tocaba su banjo y el resto de su familia tocaba con instrumentos bastante rústicos. Princesa soltó un suspiro resignado y giró los ojos, pero sonrió un poco, ya que era algo divertido.

—¡Oye, Peludito!— le llamó Brick con un grito y en un instante los tres hermanos aterrizaron frente a él—. ¿Qué es Navidad?— preguntó de forma tosca.

Peludito continuó tocando su banjo mientras veía a los niños, con mucha condescendencia les explicó:

—Es cuando yo recibo muchos regalos.— les respondió con su campirana voz—. Y cuando yo y mi familia celebramos todos juntos.

—Oh...— dijeron los tres.

—¡Miren! ¡es el niño duende!— gritó uno de los sobrinos de Peludito y pronto los tres se abalanzaron sobre Boomer y lo comenzaron a golpear. Brick y Butch se rieron bastante.

Boomer se quitó a esos niños de encima, porque pese a todo él es bastante fuerte, después miró a Peludito con curiosidad.

—¿Es necesaria la familia para celebrar Navidad?— preguntó el pequeño rubio.

—¿De qué serviría una fiesta si estás solo?— les dijo.

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre sí, Boomer les sonrió y Butch sacó la lengua, Brick golpeó a ambos y los tres pensaron que quizá no estaban tan lejos de aclarar sus dudas.

Princesa llevaba un vestido rojo, unas botas negras y un gorro de Santa, ahí en su mansión no hacía tanto frío por la calefacción. Se encontraba sentada en los escalones, revisando su lista de invitados. Ya habían llegado casi todos los que habían aceptado la invitación. Había hecho también una lista de lo que los niños habían querido como regalo, algunos habían pedido cosas bastante extrañas, pero consiguió comprarlas fácilmente. Algunos de ellos no habían recibido un regalo de Santa esa mañana, ella sabía lo mal que se sentía aquello. Pero le había pedido a Él que fuera a ver a Santa para pedirle más regalos, así sus invitados podrían recibir un regalo de parte de Santa, algo que muchos de ellos nunca podrían conseguir, mucho menos ella. Hablando de ello, ¿dónde estaba Él y los regalos?

—Ey, Princesa.— la llamó Mojo Jojo, acercándose a ella—. He activado el escudo protector contra las Chicas Superpoderosas, así ellas no podrán entrar a la fiesta, porque no han sido invitadas y como no han sido invitadas no deben presentarse aquí y por ello activé el escudo para que no entren.

—Es un problema menos.— Princesa sonrió malignamente—. Ya las imagino a esas patéticas, creyendo que ésta es una reunión malvada para destruirlas, cuando en realidad es sólo una tonta fiesta.

—... ¿De verdad lo es?

—Sí, lo es.— ella cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño.

Silencio incomodo.

—Sí, también es raro para mí.— le dijo Mojo.

—Nunca he hecho nada como esto, no con... amigos.— soltó un respingo y recargó el rostro en su mano. Lo miró—. Y sólo para que no te hagas ilusiones, tú no me agradas ni un poco.

—Como si me interesara lo que una mocosa como tú piense de Mojo Jojo. Ya estoy acostumbrado a no agradarle a nadie como para que me importe ahora.

—Como sea.— giró los ojos—. Oye... Bick, Butch y Boomer están por aquí, sólo te aviso.

—A ellos tampoco les interesa su padre Mojo Jojo.— desvió la mirada con cierta amargura.

—Entonces toda tu familia te odia.

—No tienes ni idea.

—Debes ser el más desdichado de la fiesta.

La reacción de los niños huérfanos ante la presencia de tantos villanos en la fiesta era de lo más curiosa, ellos ya sabían de antemano, más o menos, quiénes habían sido invitados, pero eso no evitó que algunos de ellos se atemorizaran, pero otros tantos estaban tan emocionados al ver a los archienemigos de las Superpoderosas, ¡era simplemente alucinante! Algunos de los niños veían a Mojo desde lejos, bastante entusiasmados de ver al que, consideraban, el villano más grandioso de la ciudad. Mojo se dio cuenta de cómo los niños lo observaban, se alejó mientras refunfuñaba que odiaba a todo el mundo y los niños lo fueron siguiendo a distancia. Princesa se rió un poco.

—Ahora, ¿quién falta en la lista?— Princesa observó de nuevo su lista de invitados.

Había invitado a la Banda Gangrena, aunque en realidad no los conocía demasiado, pensó en invitar a todo villano que pudiera y ellos no serían la excepción, aunque fueran sólo unos pandilleros sin mucha importancia. Justo tocaron la puerta y ella fue corriendo a abrir.

—Ey, niña.— saludó Ace en la entrada.

—¿Banda Gangrena? Adelante.— les sonrió cordialmente, pero entonces un grupo de niños entró corriendo adentro y casi la empujaron—. ¿Eh? ¿y ellos?

—Son hijos de mis primos, querían venir también.— dijo Arturo—. ¿No importa?

—¿Qué?— Princesa decidió no molestarse ya que, después de todo, ya habían muchos huérfanos dentro y unos niños más no hacían diferencia—. ¡Ah! Está bien, mientras más mejor. Y tienen suerte, más tarde les daremos regalos a los niños.

—Qué buena eres, Princesa. Ah, y mi mamá te manda tamales.— Arturo extendió una bolsa hacia la niña y ella lo tomó, los demás ya estaban entrando.

—¿Tamales? Nunca he comido algo como eso.— se quedó bastante confundida. Ellos ya habían entrado pero Billy se quedó ahí mirándola—. ¿Tú qué?

—Billy quiere un regalo.

—Los regalos son para los niños, tú ya no eres un niño.

—Pero Billy quiere regalo.

—¡Está bien, sólo entra ya! ¡me estoy congelando!

Empujó al gran Billy para que entrara y finalmente cerró las puertas. Afuera nevaba y ya estaba oscuro, probablemente ellos serían los últimos invitados en llegar.

Tan pronto la Banda Gangrena entró, comenzaron a hacer un desastre y un escándalo. Princesa los ignoró, ¿qué podía decir? ella se llevaba bastante bien con el caos por algún motivo.

—¡Tan sólo no rompan nada valioso!— les gritó con una voz rasposa y agresiva.

—No te preocupes, Princesita, he encontrado algo mejor.— dijo Ace en tono malicioso.

La Banda Gangrena había encontrado dónde guardaba Princesa las piñatas, así que tomaron una, la colgaron ahí mismo dentro del salón y les dijeron a todos los niños que intentaran romperla, les vendaron los ojos a cuántos pudieron y se burlaron porque habían dejado la piñata demasiado arriba y los niños no podían alcanzarla. Entonces unas ráfagas de colores tacklearon la piñata y la derrumbaron, destrozándola para robar sus dulces de dentro.

—Son los niños Superpoderosas.— dijo Arturo al verlos.

—Somos los Rowdyruff Boys, no lo olviden.— le dijo Brick con enojo. Los hermanos soltaron la piñata y pronto los demás niños la tomaron para ellos.

—Ustedes, compañeros verdes, ¿saben qué es la Navidad?— preguntó Butch, apretando los puños y con una gran sonrisa, ansioso por la respuesta.

La Banda Gangrena se burló de tal pregunta tonta.

—Es el día en que le robamos a ingenuos como ustedes sus regalos.— les dijo Ace.

—Ess un día para estar con amigoss.— dijo Serpiente. Ace lo golpeó.

—Serpiente, mi hiciste quedar como un idiota con mi respuesta.— le dijo Ace—. Pero sí, justo lo que él dijo.

—Y es para estar con la familia, ¿verdad, Ace?— dijo el pequeño Arturo.

—Y la nieve y los regalos le gustan a Billy.— dijo el gran Billy.

—Pfff.— dijo Genio.

—Bien, creo que ya lo estamos entendiendo.— dijo Brick, mirando a sus hermanos—. Regalos, familia, amigos.

—Pero nosotros no tenemos amigos, Brick.— dijo Butch, dando saltos.

—Estoy aburrido.— dijo Ace—. Veamos si Arturo puede subir hasta la punta del árbol.

—Ya estoy en eso, Ace.— dijo el más pequeño, dirigiéndose a Billy—. ¡Lánzame, Billy!

Billy tomó a Arturo con una mano y lo lanzó con su enorme fuerza hacia el árbol navideño, Arturo se sujetó fuertemente en las ramas y comenzó a escalar lo que le faltaba para llegar a la cima. Todos los invitados voltearon a ver aquella hazaña.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡niño verde! ¡baja de ese árbol ahora!— le gritó Princesa, no queriendo que se cayera la decoración—. Esto es lo que me gano por invitar a unos pandilleros.— fue entonces que, al levantar la mirada, notó que al árbol aún no le colocaban el ángel en la cima—. ¡¿En serio?!

Princesa fue a buscar al niño huérfano que tenía el ángel aún en sus brazos, él estaba sentado sobre una mesa, bebiendo chocolate caliente.

—Oye, ¿no ibas a poner el ángel en el árbol?— le reclamó Princesa.

—Es que está muy alto y no alcanzo a subir hasta allá.

—Entonces dile a Boomer que lo ponga ahí.— Princesa buscó con la mirada al niño rubio y lo encontró junto a todos los invitados que animaban a gritos para que Arturo se cayera—. ¡Boomer!— gritó en un rugido, el rubio la miró y de un gran salto llegó hasta ella.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el más inocente de los Rowdyruff.

—Pon el ángel en la cima del árbol.— le dijo la niña, pesándole el ángel.

Boomer tomó el ángel con delicadeza en sus manos, pero cuando iba apenas a dirigirse a cumplir su mandado, Butch se lo arrebató.

—¡Yo tengo una idea mejor!— Butch flotó alto y tomó impulso—. ¡Oye, Arturo! ¡atrápalo!

Butch arrojó al ángel desde una distancia considerable. Arturo vio el objeto venir y como pudo soltó una de sus manos para atraparlo, ¡pero vaya que el niño lanzaba muy fuerte!

—¡Te reto a ponerlo en la cima del árbol!— le gritó Butch.

Arturo casi caía por haberse soltado, pero pudo volver a sujetarse para intentar seguir escalando el enorme árbol. A su paso iba derribando algunas esferas que se hacían trizas al caer al suelo.

—Mi... mi ángel.— murmuró el huérfano, casi llorando porque su juguete casi se rompía otra vez.

Princesa se llevó la mano a la frente, ya importándole poco lo que pasaba en el árbol. Pero lo siguiente que sucedió ciertamente rayaba en lo absurdo.

Una neblina roja apareció justo sobre el árbol y entonces apareció Él, vestido de Santa Claus y montado en un trineo. Los niños gritaron y se escondieron, pero los demás villanos no, sólo se cruzaron de brazos y lo miraron de forma malhumorada por estar robando la atención de esa forma.

—Ya llegué, amigos.— habló el demonio— Sé que me extrañaron.

—¡En realidad no!— le dijo Ace desde abajo.

—Oye.— le habló Arturo, quien ya casi llegaba a la cima del árbol, pero tenía el paso bloqueado por Él y su trineo—. ¿Podrías moverte? Estoy tratando de poner este ángel ahí.

Arturo le mostró a Él el adorno en forma de ángel, provocando que Él diera un brinco.

—¡Ahhh! ¡aléjalo de mí! ¡me derrito!

El trineo desapareció y el demonio Él cayó al suelo desde esa altura, 15 metros no era poco, casi se desmaya. Todos se burlaron y después lanzaron ovaciones cuando Arturo colocó el ángel en su lugar.

Arturo saltó desde esa altura y fue atrapado por Billy, entonces se reunió con sus compañeros.

—¿Ves, niño? Tu ángel está perfectamente.— le dijo Princesa al niño huérfano—. Entonces Arturo fue el que puso "la estrella" en el árbol. Quién lo diría.

Princesa miró a Él, quien se quitó su barba falsa de Santa Claus y miró al ángel en la cima con mucha apatía. Princesa se acercó al demonio y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Un ángel, Princesa? ¿en serio?— se quejó Él con voz infantil.

—Sí, en serio. ¡¿Y dónde están los regalos que te encargué que le pidieras a Santa Claus?!

—Por supuesto que no los he olvidado. Fue bastante difícil convencer al viejo barrigón, pero al final soltó algo de su mercancía.— Él hizo aparecer a su lado una gran bolsa roja con regalos dentro—. Lo invité a venir pero creo que entregar obsequios toda la noche lo dejó agotado.

—Agh, si no lo quiero aquí.

—Pues qué mejor para nosotros, creo que tendré que reemplazarlo.— Él volvió a ponerse la barba falsa—. ¡Vengan, mis niños! ¡les voy a dar regalos! ¡Ho, ho, ho! **¡HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**

Sus risas siniestras e infernales no hicieron más que espantar a los niños, alejándose aún más.

—Está bien, suficiente.— Princesa lo empujó—. ¡Yo daré los regalos!— se acomodó el gorrito que llevaba puesto y después gritó lo más fuerte que pudo—. ¡Brick! ¡Butch! ¡Boomer! ¡ayúdenme a repartir los regalos!

Pronto los Rowdyruff Boys se encontraron frente a ella, la niña señaló los regalos.

—Denle uno a cada niño de aquí. Y a Billy también porque quiere uno.

Brick, Butch y Boomer cargaron con todos los regalos, dieron vueltas volando por el salón, lanzando los regalos cual proyectiles a los niños. Al terminar, regresaron de nuevo con Princesa, cada uno llevaba consigo un regalo con sus respectivos colores.

—Estas cajas tienen nuestros nombres.— dijo Butch.

—¿De verdad? Entonces creo que son para ustedes.— le dijo Princesa, algo impresionada.

—¿Santa de verdad nos dio un regalo?— preguntó Boomer, sin poderlo creer.

—Todos los niños de la lista de niños malos en mi fiesta recibieron un regalo, pero ninguno de esos decía para quién era. ¿Santa les hizo un regalo específicamente para ustedes?

Los tres niños miraron sus regalos, sin esperar más se decidieron por abrirlos.

—¡¿Un libro?!— se molestó Brick.

—¡¿Calcetines?!— rugió Butch.

—¿Una taza?— murmuró Boomer con tristeza—. ¿Qué es esta basura?

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡creo que Santa se burla de ustedes!— se rió la niña—. La próxima vez envíenle una carta de lo que quieren de regalo. Al menos recibieron uno.

—¿Y el tuyo?— preguntó Boomer.

Princesa se encogió de hombros, recordando lo del año pasado. Santa la odiaba. Así que no es de extrañar que no hiciera excepciones con ella.

—Creo que él no le daría un regalo a una odiosa como yo.— dijo con resentimiento e ira, apretando sus puños de tan sólo recordar.

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre ellos, sonrieron hacia la niña y levantaron sus regalos hacia ella.

—¡Feliz Navidad!— le dijeron los tres, entregándole sus regalos.

Princesa tuvo un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza, casi parecía que ellos estaban haciendo algo lindo por ella.

—¡Ustedes, tontos! **¡no traten de darme la basura que no quieren!** — gritó con total furia mientras les aventaba los regalos de vuelta. Los niños se fueron volando mientras reían.

Mientras, Él discutía con Peludito sobre la música que tocaba con su banjo. Él le decía que era puro ruido, Peludito ya iba a empezar los golpes cuando los Rowdyruff Boys se les acercaron.

—Oye, Él.— le llamaron.

—Oh, pero si son mis chicos.

—Sí.— dijeron al unisono, restándole importancia—. ¿Qué significa la Navidad?— insistieron.

—¿La Navidad? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!— el demonio rió con risas macabras—. **No significa nada.** Es sólo un día para que los infelices se den cuenta de lo vacío de sus vidas. Es sólo para recibir regalos y fingir que les importa el prójimo.

Los tres niños se miraron entre sí. Esa respuesta no era nada como las otras que habían recibido, pero al mismo tiempo se parecía un poco a la percepción que tenían ellos de esa festividad antes, pero ahora no estaban seguros de qué creer.

—¿No se celebra el nacimiento de alguien?— dijo Peludito. Él lo miró feo—. Sí, eso es. Es el cumpleaños de Santa.

—Créeme, no es el nacimiento de nadie, es un día que tomaron al azar para festejarlo.— le dijo Él.

La fiesta continuó, hubieron fuegos artificiales, más dulces, y chocolates, y pasteles y una cena. Todos eran un completo desastre en la mesa pero nadie se estaba divirtiendo más que los niños, que no dejaban de reír de todo lo que los villanos hacían. Comenzó a hacerse tarde y pronto los niños huérfanos tendrían que irse.

—Es un muérdago.— dijo Jefe, uno de los amebas, mostrándole la planta a un niño, ese que habían conocido en el desfile unos días atrás.

—Es lindo.— dijo el niño, tocándolo.

Los niños huérfanos se acercaban bastante a la Banda Ameba, a veces los cargaban y estrujaban, no les temían para nada, por ello era más fácil convivir con ellos. Pero había alguien que no se separaba nunca de los tres, y ese era ese niñito que habían conocido.

Los Rowdyruff Boys se acercaron a ellos, parecían desanimados. Y era que el significado de la Navidad aún no lo entendían, no importaba cuánto habían preguntado, aún no lo sentían ni lo comprendían.

—Ustedes, ¿saben qué es la Navidad?— les preguntó Brick.

—¿Es Navidad?— preguntó Slime, uno de los amebas.

—Sí, es Navidad.— dijo Junior, el ameba más pequeño.

—La Navidad son regalos.— dijo Jefe con una gran sonrisa y el ceño fruncido, comportándose como un villano.

Los Rowdyruff ya estaban hartos de esa respuesta cliché de los malos, tanto que ya estaban convencidos de que eso era lo que más importaba.

—No, eso no es.— dijo el niño que acompañaba a los amebas. El niño tenía los ojos cerrados, se acercó a Brick y lo tocó en la mejilla—. Je, je. Deben ser muy tontos. La Navidad es... hacer felices a los demás, ayudar a los que lo necesitan. Como una familia. Los amebas me ayudaron a ver a Santa en el desfile, aunque resultó que era el Alcalde. Si ellos no me hubieran llevado hasta él...— el niño bajó las manos y soltó un suspiro—. Yo no hubiera podido... La Navidad es una fiesta que une a todos. Eso es lo que es.

—¿Ah?— Brick ladeó la cabeza, bastante confundido—. Entonces supongo que no es tan interesante como todos dicen.

—Yo me estoy divirtiendo.— dijo Boomer, sonriendo—. Nunca he estado con tanta gente antes.

—La comida estaba buena.— dijo Butch, viendo a Brick.

Brick cruzó sus brazos, sin saber qué pensar.

Peludito tocaba una música que hacía que los más pequeños dieran brincos por el salón. La fiesta parecía bastante divertida. Se contaban historias de cómo fueron vencidos por las heroínas o lo que estuvieron haciendo el año pasado y lo que harían el año que viene.

Pero Princesa, por ese momento, se sintió distante Todos estaban felices, todo esto lo había hecho ella, todos estaban juntos esa Navidad por ella. Pero no lo había hecho por ellos, nunca lo hizo por ser amable, lo hacía porque pensaba que de esa forma podría ser feliz en Navidad, que hacer una buena acción como todos los demás la haría sentir mejor. Y sí se sentía algo mejor, pero algo le molestaba.

Aún ahora, no había recibido un regalo de Santa. Había un regalo para ella debajo del árbol, pero era algo que ella misma se había comprado. Se acercó al árbol y miró al ángel de la cima. ¿Un ángel en una fiesta de villanos? De verdad se ve chistoso de esa forma.

—Yo... no me siento feliz del todo.— murmuró con algo de lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Es que hay algo malo en mí?

—Oh, por supuesto que hay algo malo en ti.— habló Él, apareciendo al lado de ella. La niña se talló los ojos y lo miró con amargura—. ¿Ves a todos? ¿sabes por qué son villanos? Porque la sociedad no los entiende, o simplemente ellos no la entienden. Gente como ellos siempre serán rechazados. Tú siempre serás rechazada y no es porque ellos se equivoquen, es porque tú no tienes bondad.

—Los huérfanos me aman, les di esta tonta fiesta.

—Pero, ¿fue porque lo sentías de corazón o porque querías ser amada?— le susurró en tono siniestro—. Tú sólo piensas en ti.

—¡Ya! ¡vete a partir una piñata o algo!— le gritó, lanzando un manotazo.

—Está bien, está bien. Sólo porque me encantan los dulces.— dicho esto, desapareció.

¡Sólo la estaba molestando!

Eso mismo es lo que le inquietaba a Princesa, había hecho una gran fiesta, había hecho felices a los niños y había dado un momento de diversión a sus amigos. Pero nunca fue por ellos, fue todo el tiempo pensando en sí misma. ¿Acaso estaba mal hacer eso? ¿qué tiene de malo querer ser amada como todos los demás? Los hizo felices y es lo que dicen que la Navidad significa, entonces ¿por qué no podía sentirse bien con ello?

Mientras tocaban la molesta canción de Los doce días de Navidad, Princesa se sentó en el suelo, malhumorada. Todos a su alrededor parecían tan felices y ella no lo sentía y no sabía por qué. Recordó todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que esta noche llegara, estaba emocionada antes, ¿por qué persistía ese vacío?

—Es que no lo entiendo.— se escuchó la voz de Brick, quien le hablaba a sus hermanos. Princesa los escuchó sentarse en el lado opuesto del árbol de donde estaba ella—. ¿Ser buenos con los demás? ¿familia? ¿felicidad? Eso no es para nosotros.

—Pero la fiesta es divertida.— dijo Boomer.

—¡Y hay muchos regalos!— dijo Butch.

—Y están conviviendo personas.— les dijo Brick, con voz molesta—. Nosotros no fuimos creados para esto... No pueden esperar a que yo lo entienda.

El saber que había alguien peor que ella hizo sentir mucho mejor a Princesa. Ahí estaba su sentimiento egoísta otra vez. Ya no tenía caso intentar ser una buena persona con sinceridad, simplemente la bondad no estaba en ella.

—Pero me gustan los regalos.— dijo Butch.

—¿Y por qué todos tienen una familia? Yo quiero una, sólo esta vez. Es Navidad.— murmuró Boomer, entristecido—. ¿Podemos? ¿sólo por hoy?

El pelirrojo hizo un silencio mientras observaba a sus hermanos. Realmente nunca habían estado con tantas personas, nunca los habían tratado tan amablemente, era bastante extraño. Esto no era para ellos, lo sabía muy en el fondo, pero era Navidad y sabía que eso debía significar algo. Y aunque no lo entendiera del todo, no significaba que no pudiera tratar.

—... Está bien. Vamos.— dijo el líder.

Princesa no pudo evitar la curiosidad, se asomó y vio cómo los Rowdyruff Boys iban con Mojo, se abalanzaron sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Princesa quedó con la boca abierta, realmente estaba pasando. Entonces se dio cuenta, ya se había dado cuenta, pero ahora realmente se daba cuenta que esto había sido gracias a ella. Los huérfanos tenían comida y ella les había dado dinero para que pudieran estudiar (les reprochaba escribir mal) y había logrado hacer que los villanos de la ciudad se reunieran para convivir (y lo hizo sólo para demostrar que podía). Aún cuando sus intenciones nunca fueron del todo por amabilidad, realmente lo había hecho. Era lo único que importaba.

Ella se acercó a Mojo cuando los niños se alejaron a jugar.

—¡Vaya! ¡quién lo diría!— exclamó la niña—. Sí les agradas después de todo, eso me convierte a mí en la más desdichada de la fiesta.

—¡Dímelo a mí!— dijo Él, apareciendo entre los dos—. Los niños te quieren, Mojo, qué envidia, maldito mono.

—Cállate Él.— le dijo Mojo—. Dijeron que sólo por hoy.— les explicó —. ¡Pero me quieren!— lloriqueó de felicidad. Princesa no pudo más que reír y Él giró los ojos—. Realmente creí que tu fiesta, Princesa, era una tontería y una perdida de tiempo, que sólo buscabas atención, pero aunque es así debo admitir que ha sido bastante entretenida.

—Sí, nunca en mi existencia se me había ocurrido celebrar esto.— admitió Él.

—¿De verdad? Gracias.— dijo con prepotencia. Hizo una mueca algo melancólica—. Sí buscaba atención, ahora los niños me aman por esto, pero todo esto no es lo que soy, pero... no importa si tuve que fingir ser buena. Por ahora... sólo esta vez... ver lo que he hecho me hace sentir un poco... de lo que ellos sienten. No sé si sea feliz ahora, o si sólo me conmueve, pero... Es lo más parecido a una Navidad feliz que he tenido. Esto apesta.

—La vida de todos ustedes apesta.— dijo Él.

—¡No actúes como si no fueras igual a nosotros!— le dijo Mojo.

—Yo, en realidad, soy muy diferente a todos ustedes.— dijo el demonio—. Esto no significa nada para mí. Pero ustedes me entretienen, chicos. Pasar tiempo con ustedes es interesante.

Los tres miraron a Peludito, quien tocaba el último verso de una canción navideña junto a su familia.

—¿Realmente somos amigos?— murmuró la niña—. ¿Después de todo? ¿eh?

Nunca le había importado a nadie, ni a su familia. Siempre fue solitaria pero, ellos... ellos eran como ella. Podían entenderse como nadie más pudiera.

Princesa rememoró todo lo que había pasado días atrás y se preguntó cómo pasaban todos su tiempo, qué los llevó a estar aquí con ella.

 _On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
_ _my true love sent to me  
_ _Twelve drummers drumming,  
_ _Eleven pipers piping,  
_ _Ten lords a-leaping,  
_ _Nine ladies dancing,  
_ _Eight maids a-milking,  
_ _Seven swans a-swimming,  
_ _Six geese a-laying,  
_ _Five golden rings,  
_ _Four calling birds,  
_ _Three French hens,  
_ _Two turtle doves  
_ _And a partridge in a pear tree!_

Los niños aplaudieron por la canción y gritaron porque ya debían irse y no querían.

—Sea como sea, la fiesta fue un éxito. Ya quisiera ver la cara de envidia de las Superpoderosas.— dijo Princesa.

—Finalmente esas malcriadas no son el centro de atención.— dijo Mojo.

—Oye, Princesa.— la llamó el niño huérfano, abrazándola para despedirse—. Ya es muy noche y nos tenemos que ir al orfanato, ¿me regresas mi ángel?

—Claro.— dijo la niña, con la mirada buscó al Rowdyruff rubio—. ¡Boomer! ¡baja al ángel del árbol y dáselo al niño!

—Fue la mejor Navidad que tuve.— le dijo el niñito, aún abrazándola—. Gracias.

Princesa miró al ángel sobre el árbol, sonrió al pensar que todo fue, en realidad, por culpa de ese ángel. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, sí se sentía un poco feliz por ese ángel. Había sido bastante divertido darle esto a todos. Realmente ese ángel había sido lo mejor que pudo haberle arrebatado a las Superpoderosas. ¿Y dónde estaban ellas de cualquier forma?

Mientras tanto, allá afuera en la noche nevada.

—Te lo dije, te lo dije, Bombón.— dijo Bellota a su hermana pelirroja, temblando de frío.

Las tres observaban desde una de las ventanas de la mansión, no podían entrar por causa de un escudo que les daba descargas eléctricas a ellas específicamente.

—Pero... Pero esto no tiene sentido. Todas las pistas, nos guiaban a una reunión malvada de villanos con la finalidad de idear un plan malvado para destruirnos, no una fiesta de Navidad.— dijo Bombón, bastante confundida.

—Les dije que a los malos les gustaba la Navidad. Ji, ji.— se rió Burbuja, bastante feliz consigo misma.

Las hermanas echaron un vistazo más adentro, comenzando a reír por lo dulce que era.

La Navidad no necesita significar algo, no es una fecha que deba importar, uno puede ser feliz cualquier otro día del año, pero entonces, ¿por qué?

Tan sólo es... diversión, es divertido y es todo lo que debe importar. Ver a todos felices hacen que también quieras estarlo, las luces en las noches invernales dan una alegría inexplicable y la música causa una nostalgia que te remonta a historias pasadas. La tradición es solamente divertida y ya, se ha escogido ese día para unir a las personas y recibir regalos. Ese día es una excusa para festejar, la razón perfecta para tener sentimientos que, por un motivo u otro, en todo el año nunca tuviste. La diversión y el sentimiento es lo único especial del día. Y los adornos y los regalos también...

Cuando termina, ¿vuelve a ser todo como antes?

En esa noche nevada una cucaracha saltó a una mesa y comió las galletas en forma de árbol de Navidad que alguien le había dejado. Tres hombres disfrazados salieron de un bar, cantando villancicos al estar completamente ebrios. Unos monstruos aparecieron de debajo de la cama y robaron algunas luces navideñas para sus fiestas. Una anciana mujer dejó un ramo de flores en la tumba de un antiguo mago, murmurando una disculpa. Un deprimido hombre ayudó a una niña perdida a regresar a su casa, convirtiéndose en su héroe. Un niño con anteojos recibió regalos de todos sus compañeros que antes lo habían molestado. Un par de niños se pelearon para ver quién jugaba con un gatito blanco que les habían obsequiado. Un feliz payaso infló globos para una fiesta de año nuevo. Un hombre nerd envió imágenes graciosas a una chica de internet. Un mago se permitió regalarse un descanso de cinco segundos. Unos extraterrestres contaron a otros que la Tierra tenía niños peligrosos. Un malcriado niño observó a un hámster dormir junto al fuego. Un expolicía compró unas donas con oferta navideña. Un ladrón robó tres cajas de cereal.

Estas y muchas otras historias que no sabemos porque no sabemos ver el significado que ellos guardan. O no queremos escucharlos.

Dio media noche y Navidad había pasado, el planeta seguía girando, la nieve seguía cayendo y un año nuevo se aproximaba.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _En realidad amo este fanfic, sí, es por las historias random de los villanos. Lo mejor de la serie son sus villanos. No sé cómo muchos fanfics se centran en los mismos seis personajes, no digo que esté mal, pero a veces los demás personajes necesitan un poco más de aprecio por el fandom._

 _¿Queda claro que estaba pensando en la canción 12 días de navidad desde el príncipio? la agregué al fic, aunque en ingles porque ninguna traducción me gustaba nada xD_

 _Je, je, les diré, mi idea original era bastante diferente a todos estos trece capítulos, básicamente era lo mismo pero de una forma diferente, pero creo que este está mejor a lo primero que pensé._

 _No vuelvo nunca a pensar que puedo hacer un capítulo por día, es ridículo si lo piensan. No volveré a repetir ese error, pero fue bastante divertido y espero que les haya gustado la historia. No es la gran cosa, es random, ese es su encanto. ¿Ya les dije lo mucho que amo esta historia? Sí, ya se los dije xD Es mi forma de decir lo mucho que aprecio a los personajes.  
_

 _Bien, n_ _os leemos, dejen review pliss  
_ _feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo :3_


End file.
